Can't Get you Out of my Head
by bloodnoir
Summary: Six months since Edward broke up with Bella and a month since Jake abandoned her leaving her in worse shape than she'd been when Edward first left. Charlie, at his wits end, takes drastic measures.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:**

**I do not own most of the characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**Can't remember if I ever posted this fic here. It was written for another Twilight ff site. Stumbled on it while cleaning up my computer, and thought I'd go ahead an post it here.**

**Chapter One**

**Dezombification**

Even with the pillow covering my face, muffling their hushed whispers, I still managed to catch key words like – doctor, therapy, moving.

Charlie was downstairs with mom discussing _Operation Dezombifie Bella_. He meant well, but I wish he wouldn't bother. All the talking, sharing of thoughts and feelings, and medication weren't going to change anything. It wouldn't bring _Him_ back, wouldn't fill the gaping hole in my chest where my heart used to be.

The chairs scooted harshly against the floor. They were heading up here as a united force.

The knock on the door was light - Renee. Charlie wasn't quite so subtle. She peeked in; even with the pillow covering my eyes, I could hear the door creak open, but no footfalls, so clearly she was casing things out before they attacked me.

"Bella?" she questioned hesitantly from the doorway. "Baby, we need to talk to you about something."

I didn't move. Maybe if I ignored them long enough, they'd eventually just give up and leave me alone. Not that I blamed them. Six months had passed, and I was no better. Worse even. I guess somewhere deep down, I'd truly believed he'd come back to me. But as each week turned into another month, I knew I'd been foolish to cling to such pointless hope.

The bed moved as she sat gingerly on the edge, her hand rubbing my forearm softly. She pulled the pillow away leaving me staring sightlessly at my ceiling.

"Sweetie, sit up."

I heaved myself up while Charlie began packing my suitcase. I watched him not feeling anything as he tossed what few possessions I had haphazardly into my small suitcase.

"I'm taking you to Jacksonville with me, honey. Alright?"

I didn't respond. What would be the point? I could miss _Him_ in sunny Florida just as well as I did here. It was just geography.

"I've scheduled you to see Dr. Turner as soon as we land. Come on. Our plane leaves in an hour."

Charlie handed me my shoes and a jacket which I quickly threw on while avoiding eye contact with both of them.

Charlie caught my arm before I slipped past my door. "You take care of yourself, kid." I nodded and left the house with all its memories - both good and bad - without so much as a glance and got into the waiting taxi. Guess Charlie couldn't be bothered to drop us off at the airport. But I knew better. He just wasn't good with goodbyes. Neither was I, apparently.

"You know, Isabella, if we are to get anything out of these sessions, you are going to have to make an effort. A real effort," Dr. Turner said during my fifth session with him.

What the hell was I supposed to say? That my _vampire_ boyfriend left me because his sort of brother tried to eat me? I'd be institutionalized before I finished.

I shrugged. "I didn't ask to come here," I mumbled in a croaky voice that hadn't been used much in the last few months.

"Have you at least been keeping your journal as I instructed?"

"Nope," I replied.

"Fine. You may leave. I need to have a word with your mother."

I didn't much like the sound of that. Were they discussing committing me? And if she decided to, what then? I'd be powerless to stop it, because I was still only seventeen. Granted, I was almost eighteen, but _almost _wouldn't provide me any legal footing. I just had to go along with this psychoanalysis bullshit for the meantime, then, in a few short months she would no longer have any real control over what I did. Funny, that was the first time I'd even considered that notion. I would soon legally be an adult and wouldn't have to stay here putting myself through these pointless sessions.

Mentally calculating how much money I had and if it would be enough for airfare out of this wretched country, I decided I would have to limit myself to one of the fifty states. But what then? School was out, as I would need to find a job.

I was interrupted by a prick to the inside of my elbow and a cool liquid flowing quickly throughout my veins. The orderly caught me effortlessly and placed me on a gurney where he proceeded to strap me in. My eyes found my mom who had tears streaming down her face, before the darkness swallowed me whole.

Every day was the same – cocktail of drugs, interrogation by the doctor, more drugs, then sleep. I barely knew who the hell I was, let alone the answer to the questions they asked.

The orderly – he was new, or at least I'd never seen him before - released my restraints and guided me to the bathroom, waited outside the door, then helped me back to the bed. But instead of replacing the restraints, he just sat there, his eyes appraising.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Want one?" he asked as he lit his and blew the smoke out to the side.

I hated smoking, so why my hand reached out and took the offered cigarette was beyond me, but it did.

"I'm Dylan."

"Hey."

"So you _can_ talk. Everyone says your mute."

"I just haven't had much to say," I replied before taking a deeper drag of the menthol which was making me a bit dizzy, but at the same time relaxed.

"You play cards?"

"Nope."

"Wanna learn?"

"Sure, sure." Ugh, Jacob rearing his ugly, traitorous head.

He explained the rules to Spades, and the next thing I knew, hours had passed and I'd lost the game, but for one full hour, I'd been completely distracted as Dylan made small talk. He hadn't given me my dose of drugs, so my head was clearer than it'd been in a long time, and still I hadn't thought about _Him_…until Dylan smiled and said goodnight leaving me with my now clear thoughts. Dark thoughts. _His_ face filled my mind as vividly as though he were standing feet from me, with an accusing look. How dare I enjoy Dylan's company, it said plainly.

"Don't you dare," I hissed under my breath. "_You_ left me. If I want to play a game of cards with someone, I will, and you will not make me feel guilty about it."

I closed my eyes and forced the vision away, focusing instead on the sandy blonde hair that fell messily across Dylan's forehead, skimming his green eyes. The way his left side of his mouth pulled up higher when he smiled and the dimple on his right. I rolled over and inhaled deeply in an effort to clear my mind and relax and was hit with the dissipating scent of Dylan's Calvin Klein cologne. At least it wasn't the cloyingly sweet smell that lingered all over my room back in Forks.

That night I dreamt I was lost in the woods, Edward's laughter sounding from all directions as I yelled repeatedly for him not to leave me. Jacob, shifting between wolf form and human form, sat perched on a fallen log, just watching me without expression as I cried and walked around in circles in the mud. Just like Edward, Jake had left me too. He never explained it; he just said we couldn't be friends anymore.

I tripped over a small tree root and the hand that reached for me, didn't belong to Edward or Jacob, but Dylan.

I awoke with a start, my chest heaving, tears trailing down my cheeks, and Dr. Turner staring avidly at me.

"Good morning, Isabella. How are we this morning?"

"Bella," I corrected him just as I did every time he called me by my full name.

"Pleasant dreams last night, I see?" He shifted his clipboard and pulled a recorder out of his pocket. "Tell me, who is Edward?"

I flinched at the sound of his name. I'd gone months without hearing it and last night had been the first time I'd actually thought it. _He_ was always just _Him_.

"What did he say to you in your dream?"

"Nothing," I admitted. _He_ never said anything. _He_ glowered, _he_ laughed, but _he_ never spoke.

"Alright. And Jacob? Why don't you tell me a little about him," he suggested mildly, but I could see the excited glint in his eyes. I don't know why I decided to participate today, but I suddenly found that I wanted to talk.

"He was my best friend, but he left me too. He said we couldn't be friends anymore, but I don't know why. He stopped taking my calls, and his dad always said he wasn't home when I stopped by."

"It must have been difficult to lose such a close confidant when you were already under so much stress."

"Difficult doesn't even begin to cover it," I murmured.

He added something to the clipboard. We continued our talk for two more hours – me confessing everything except the fact that _He_ was a vampire, and feeling better for it.

So encouraged by my newfound chattiness, my level of medication was drastically reduced, and a television was brought into my room.

After three solid hours of soap operas, I flicked the TV off, and took out the journal that Dr. Turner had given me and began writing in it. I must have fallen asleep. The journal was now tucked away in the drawer of my nightstand, and Dylan was sitting by my side with a smoke hanging out of the corner of his mouth as he watched the TV without sound.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he commented lightly while stubbing out his cigarette in a glass. "Heard you had a breakthrough today." He held his fist out to me and I tapped it lightly with mine, a small smile curving on my lips. His cheerfulness was almost contagious and reminiscent of Jacob before he got all freaky. Dylan was like My Jacob, not the New Jacob; that must be why I was so comfortable around him.

"How long have you been here?"

He glanced at his watch and rolled his eyes up in thought. "About three hours."

"Why? Don't you have other patients to take care of?"

"Already made my rounds. I'm done for the night. Wanna slip out for a bit?" he asked motioning out the window.

"Uh, we're four floors up. I'm so not climbing out that window."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Silly woman. Not the window. Here." He threw some scrubs at me. "Put these on."

I contemplated it for about a second then ran to the bathroom and hastily dressed before joining him. He got us out of the building with ease and ushered me to his waiting, hulking motorcycle. The thing was massive and very intimidating.

"_Bella, stop,_" Edward's velvety voice slid through my head, forcing my feet to still abruptly, my eyes actually glancing around in vain as I searched the parking lot for my angel's face. It had seemed so very real, but clearly something inside me was really broken. This was a real deal hallucination.

"_You are not getting on that thing with him_," he scolded me and I couldn't hide the smile. Not only did I get to hear his voice, but it almost seemed as if he cared what happened to me; and even better, he seemed jealous of this human man that was busting me out of my medical prison.

Dylan finally realized I was no longer following him and glanced back. "What? You don't like bikes?"

"Bikes are fine," I replied with a huge grin on my face and moved quickly to close the distance between us.

"Then come on, woman, your chariot awaits." He handed me his only helmet, his fingers sliding against my skin as he fastened it under my chin and patted the top of my head. That small amount of physical contact sent butterflies soaring through my stomach, which I just passed off as an after effect from hearing Edward's voice so clearly. I climbed on to the back of his bike, my arms winding tightly around his perfectly whittled waist. Man, Charlie would freaking spazz if he knew what I was doing right now. He hated motorcycles, calling them "deathtraps" and saying things like, "Only idiots ride 'em."

We took off smoothly and I reveled in the air whipping past me, the way the bike leaned perilously left and right in the curves as we wound our way along the road leading towards the beach. It was a perfect night, balmy, and I was seriously considering breaking my no swimming in the ocean rule.

I hopped off and removed the helmet with fumbling fingers before accidentally dropping it to the white sand, though, in the moonlight it was hard to make out the color.

He chuckled and bent over to pick it up. "You seem keyed up."

I returned the smile. It felt weird, but not unpleasant. He was right; I was bouncing around like…like _Alice._ I forced myself to finish the thought and it didn't hurt as badly as it normally did to think about any of the Cullens.

"Are we swimming?"

"Yup." He took off in a flash, peeling his scrub shirt off and leaving it carelessly on the beach. He was half way there before I sprinted after him, not even considering the whole wardrobe dilemma swimming created.

He cast me a sly look and slid his pants over his hips. I stopped in my tracks, my eyes burning over his very muscular form appreciatively, trying to keep my eyes above the waist, but failing. Trust me, you'd have failed too. He was tan and ripped and clad only in black boxer briefs. I licked my lips, my mouth suddenly dry, and found myself blushing furiously when he caught my eye and winked at me.

"Get rid of the clothes, woman, and get your fine little ass in the water," he called as he rushed into the surf.

Without a second thought, I pulled off the scrubs and stood in a beam of soft moonlight in nothing but my pink cotton bra and matching underwear.

"_What the hell is wrong with you_?" Edward's voice yelled at me, his words quavering slightly in his anger. Good, it was _his_ turn to be angry and hurt. Seven months I'd been locked in my own personal hell because of him, and now it was time for him to get a taste of his own medicine.

"_Get dressed right now and walk to the nearest gas station to call a cab_."

"No!" I raced across the sandy beach and jumped into the surf expecting the water to be cold, only to be greeted by lukewarm foam swirling around me just slightly cooler than bath water.

Dylan came up behind me, his iron grip around my waist, and pulled my back against his chest. "Swimming time." He flung me out and a small squeal escaped my lips as I sailed through the air before crashing into the wave and sinking beneath the surface. I came up breathless, choking on salt water, laughing wholeheartedly.

"Follow me." He began swimming parallel to the coast and I chased after him, struggling some as I wasn't a great swimmer, and he clearly was. He'd probably lived here all his life and spent nearly every day in the water. Me? Well, I could probably count the times I'd gone swimming on two hands.

After nearly five minutes, we reached a rocky cove. He helped me climb up and led me into the cave like structure. It wasn't really a cave, just a large shelter made of rock. We sat with our backs against the warm stone and could still see the stars shining brightly in the sky.

"I thought I'd hate Florida…but this isn't so bad," I admitted.

"_If he tries something with you, you aren't strong enough to fight him off,"_ Edward snarled, his teeth snapping together ferociously like some wild animal. _"How stupid do you have to be to go off with some stranger to a secluded spot only accessed through the water?"_

"_Leave me alone!" I thought angrily at my very irritated hallucination._

"Why would anyone dislike this place? It's sunny all the time and never winter? What's not to like?"

No vampires, I thought darkly, but that wasn't true, because Edward was closer to me now than he'd been since deserting me.

"Yeah, well, keep in mind that I was being forced into therapy upon arriving here. This was more like a jail sentence than anything else."

He looked away from the sky, his eyes studying me leaving me feeling very exposed. Not physically, though I was, but emotionally. He looked at me like he could see into my very soul. "I read your journal, Bella," he confessed. "I know about Edward. I know what you _think_ he is."

I met his steady gaze with my own. I should be pissed that he invaded my privacy or at least worried that he believed I was a nut case, but instead I was just curious. "What I _think_ he is? Trust me, I know what he is. I'm not mental. I'm not writing a work of fiction. He's a vampire," I said forcefully, my words echoing off the rocks in my declaration. In one single moment, I'd completely betrayed the whole Cullen clan and I didn't even give a damn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own most of the characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**Distractions**

**Chapter 2**

The silence stretched out while my declaration hung heavily in the air. I couldn't believe I'd just betrayed the Cullens in the most despicable way. What had I done?

"_I was right to leave you_," he spat vehemently at me.

I closed my eyes trying to rid my mind of his angry words and his livid, glorious face. Dylan's fingers skimming my cheek startled me, my eyes going wide as I braced for what was surely coming. He thought I was a nut-job and belonged locked up in the mental ward.

"I know vampires are real, Bella."

His hand fell back to his side and he leaned against the rock resuming his star gazing. "I have another confession." He sounded so lost that I wanted to comfort him, but something held me back. Whatever was about to come out of his mouth was going to be far worse than just reading my private thoughts from my journal.

"I work for a vampire. He sent me to find out if you knew of their existence." He swallowed hard and met my gaze with regret. "I'm supposed to report back to him now that I know for certain what we already suspected, what we feared." He took my limp hand into his before continuing in a hushed voice, "But how can I report back to him when I know what it will mean for you?"

Fear flowed like ice through my veins. Stupid know-it-all-Edward-voice had been right. I was in danger all because I wanted to piss off my imaginary vampire so I could hear his beautiful voice and now something horrible was about to happen to me.

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked quietly, resolving to be brave and not cower like the scared little girl I really was.

Dylan frowned. "I'm going to take you to see him."

Was it odd that I preferred meeting an angry vampire to going back to the mental facility? Yeah, it probably was. Edward had been right – I had no sense of self preservation. "What, you're just going to take me tonight? Where?" I spluttered thinking how this would affect my parents. I didn't want to scare them; they'd been through so much these last seven months and didn't deserve to wonder what had happened to me. Charlie would probably have the damn FBI involved by this time tomorrow.

"No, not tonight. I need some time…to think," Dylan said softly, his eyes averted. "I should probably get you back there before someone realizes you've flown the coup," he said with a forced smile, but it never reached his eyes.

The last three weeks went by in a flash. Dr. Turner was thrilled with my newfound willingness to cooperate and had since removed me from my cocktail of medication. I was down to just one happy pill a day and it really did help. I no longer sat in my room brooding over Edward. He was gone and wasn't coming back. Why on earth should he? He was this god-like being and I was so…not. It never made any sense; the world had simply righted itself and I needed to get on with my life as though I'd never heard mention of the Cullen name.

Dylan was making that easier and easier every day. Where before we might have spent a couple of hours together at night just talking about mindless drivel or playing cards, now he spent nearly the whole night with me. I was dead tired each morning, but it was worth it having some good company to keep the nightmares at bay.

I still didn't know a damn thing about his vampire master, or whatever he was to Dylan. Dylan seemed adamant about not discussing that aspect. He always got a stormy look in his eyes when I brought it up. Not because he was mad at me, but because he was defying his master by not truthfully reporting back to him about my knowledge of the vampire world.

My mom burst into the room all sunshine and smiles. Florida really did agree with her. "I'm here to spring you!" she exclaimed with uncontained glee, her smile so wide I could count her teeth.

"'Bout time."

"Phil's been so busy getting your room ready. I told him to quit fussing, that you'd like it no matter how it was decorated, but he just won't listen."

I nodded as I packed up my small bag with my few outfits and the journal which I was contemplating burning lest it somehow end up in the wrong hands.

"Since there's only a month of school left, I'm not going to bother sending you. There's no way you could make up two months. I'm sorry; that means that you will have to redo your senior year, hun."

"It doesn't matter," I replied darkly, because it didn't. I was likely to be dead by the time school resumed. Dylan wouldn't be able to keep putting off his master. Sooner or later, I was going to have to deal with him.

Several minutes had gone by in silence. I glanced at Renee wondering what had distracted her from her idle chatter. She sat by the window, the sun highlighting her hair, wringing her hands nervously in her lap.

"What's up, mom?" I asked casually, but was really nervous.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you this. I mean, you're so much better now…and bringing this up might undo all…" she trailed off, looking everywhere but at me.

I sat heavily on the bed; my bag clutched in my lap, and said, "Just tell me."

"Your dad said that…that Alice Cullen contacted him shortly after I brought you here. Just checking up on you, I guess."

I felt like I'd been run over by a truck; my breath whooshed out of me and my heart was beating a chaotic rhythm at the mere mention of a Cullen. Why would she call? It wasn't like any of them cared what happened to me. So, she'd had a vision of me living in Florida seeing a shrink and thought she'd get all the gory details from Charlie. I bet they were having quite the laugh at the worthless human that needed psychiatric help to get over her first love.

My last moments with Edward crashed over me. _"It will be as if I'd never existed." _That's one of the last things he'd ever said to me, promised me. Damn lying vampire!

I stood abruptly, angrier than I'd ever been at being so gullible as to call any of them my friend. "Can we go now? I want out of here."

I climbed out my bedroom window to sit on the flat roof that overlooked the ocean and flipped my phone open staring indecisively at Dylan's number. I hadn't gotten the chance to say goodbye and this would be the first night in weeks that I wouldn't have his oddly entertaining company to distract me. And man, did I need a distraction. My anger towards all things Cullen had not lessened. In fact, if at all possible, it had ballooned into full blown fury. If I saw one of them right now, I'd be more likely to slap them than hug them.

I hit _send_ and only had to wait through two rings before Dylan answered.

"'bout time you called, woman," he said instead of a greeting.

"Can you slip away for a few hours?" I asked hopefully.

"For you, Bella, anything."

I gave him directions and crawled back through my window and made a long production of looking tired in front of Renee and Phil before running back to my room and locking the door. I threw on a pair of dark jeans, a cream fluttery blouse that was perfect for these humid temperatures, and some high-heeled sandals before giving myself the once over in the full length mirror that Phil had attached to the back of my door.

The image staring back at me could've been worse. The last time I'd paid any attention I'd look like death. My skin had been sallow with dark circles under my lifeless eyes. Now I was back to just being pale.

I checked the clock. Surely I had time for a quick make-up routine. I dashed back into the hall as quietly as possible and rushed through my make-up application before sneaking back into my room and relocking the door.

I ignored the fact that I was putting more effort into my appearance than I ever had back in Forks. I just kept telling myself it wasn't for Dylan, but just so I didn't look ill.

A pebble struck my window and I climbed through peering down a little apprehensively. I was only seven feet up or so, but seven feet to me may as well have been a hundred.

"Don't be chicken, just jump already," he said in hushed tones so as not to alert my mom to my night time activities.

"_You'll break a leg…if you're lucky_," Edward chimed in as I took a calming breath.

"_Like you care_," I hissed back before grabbing the edge of the roof and letting my feet dangle down before letting go. Dylan's arms were around me just as my feet hit the sparsely grass-covered lawn.

"Gotcha!" he whispered, his breath hot against my ear sending spikes of heat throughout my body.

I hadn't given any thought to how I was going to get back up to my room, but that was something to deal with later. Right now, I was going to have some fun. If Edward could break his promise, then so could I.

"Where to?" he asked handing me his helmet. "I parked a block down the road so your mom wouldn't hear me pulling up."

"I don't really care. Just as long as it's loud and distracting."

"Cool, I know just the place." He grinned and I suddenly wondered what I was getting myself into as I put the helmet on and clambered onto the back of his bike.

Five shot glasses sat in front of me and another five in front of Dylan, though he didn't look the least bit affected by the alcohol. I, on the other hand, was shit-faced and loving it.

"I'm thinking that you should probably slow down," he murmured taking the sixth shot glass out of my hand and downing it himself. He shuddered as it burned its way down his throat then scooped me up and dragged me onto the dance floor which was full of twenty-somethings in barely there clothes pulsing and gesticulating wildly. It was closer to sex than dancing. Not that I knew anything about sex. And at the rate I was going, I never would.

His hands skimmed over my hips and pulled me roughly against him making it impossible to not notice his…um…excitement at having me so close to him. The girl to my left was eyeing Dylan appreciatively and I glowered at her before she turned away looking mildly embarrassed at being caught ogling another girl's man. Not that Dylan was mine, but she had no way of knowing that. And the way we were dancing made it obvious that, for tonight at least, we were together.

"Aww, defending my honor, how sweet," he chuckled; his lips too close for comfort.

I slapped him playfully. "Don't go getting any ideas."

"Too late. I have so many ideas already." He bent down a little so we were eye to eye, his left hand cupping the back of my neck, the other one around my waist. "And you would enjoy each and every one."

I wasn't dancing anymore. Hell I could barely think with the heat in his eyes, let alone command my body to keep rhythm. "I think it's time for another round of shots," I finally managed to say while unwinding my body from his. I pushed my way back through the sweaty crowd, desperate to put some distance between us.

He caught up with me and grabbed my elbow spinning me around. "Why not? I can see it in your eyes. Why hold back?"

I scoffed. "I don't know what you think you saw, but you were sorely mistaken."

My body was quite suddenly pressed completely against his, his finger tracing my lips scorching me. "Sorely mistaken?" he asked, his eyebrows so high they were nearly lost in his hair as he watched my body shudder under his light touch. "Edward's gone, Bella. He wouldn't want you live like a nun for the rest of your damn life."

"Don't… do not even say his name. You have no idea what you're talking about." I could feel the tears burning in my eyes the angrier I got. How dare he use my journal against me?

"Trust me, I know. I've lived around vampires -" he whispered the word against my ear "- all my life. I was raised with them. Do you think I'm immune to their beauty? To the affect they have on humans? I've been where you are Bella, and I've come out the other side. You will too. I can help you there."

I tried to swallow but my mouth was so parched nothing happened. I was torn between the desire to remain faithful to Edward, though he didn't deserve it, and to use Dylan as a distraction, if only for a little while.

I pulled back out of his reach and he straightened up seeing the resolution on my face. "Let me drive you home."

I nodded and followed him out of the loud club.

The ride home was uncomfortable, especially since I had to wrap my arms tightly around him, my breasts pressed firmly against his back. Edward had nothing to do with me saying no to Dylan, or so I kept telling myself. God only knew how many women Edward had plowed through in more than half of year. No, I just didn't want to get that attached to someone. I'd relied on Jacob so thoroughly that when he'd pulled away and Edward and abandoned me, I thought I'd curl up in a ball and die. Both men had burrowed their ways into my heart, cutting out small pieces of me and, when they left, I was no longer whole and had nothing to fill my crippled heart with. I'd patched it up as best I could, but all it would take was the smallest thing to tear it wide open and send me spiraling back to that dark place. No, I was keeping Dylan at arm's length for my sanity. Getting closer to him made no sense whatsoever since he would have to take me to his master eventually.

The bike stopped a block away again. I figured he'd just drop me off, but he turned it off and unfastened my helmet stashing it on his handlebars, shooting me an unfathomable look.

"Did you really think I was going to make you walk home at three o clock in the morning by yourself?" He took my hand in his. So warm, so not like Edward's, but not hot enough to remind me of Jacob's either.

We walked in silence. Me, mostly because I was brainstorming my way back into my room. I finally turned to him. "Any ideas how I'm supposed to get back up there?" I asked, nodding to my room.

He tried to keep the smile off his face, but failed and shook his head sending his hair every which way. "On my shoulders. You should be able to get a hold of the roof and I'll help push you up."

I struggled onto his back and felt him trying to balance the odd weight as he maneuvered close to the house while I stretched to reach the roof.

"The heels are fucking hot, but they hurt like a bitch," he swore under his breath to himself.

Once up there I yelled down a quiet thanks.

"Next time I'm bringing one of those ladders for fire safety," he said, while rubbing his shoulders. He gave me a wave, and walked away.

_Next time._ Even though I'd turned him down, he still planned on seeing me again. I didn't even try to pretend that that hadn't sent a flutter in my stomach.

As I stepped through the window a white hand lashed out and pulled me through.

"I see you're doing much better."

I gawked opened mouth at the intruder in my room.

"What…" I spluttered. "What the hell are _you_doing here?"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows. How's a chapter a day sound? Too fast? Not fast enough? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own most of the characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**Can't remember if I ever posted this fic here. It was written for another Twilight ff site. Stumbled on it while cleaning up my computer, and thought I'd go ahead an post it here.**

**Chapter 3 Beer, Bonfires, & Auto-Biographies**

"What…" I spluttered. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Checking on you," Alice said glaring accusingly at me. Like, how dare I not be bound in a straight jacket and pumped full of medication? Aside from the straightjacket part, it had been pretty close to the truth.

My eyes roamed over her petite form from her inky, spiky hair to the pointed toe of her designer shoes that glittered in the moonlight. I'd been a fool to think I'd finally moved on - far from it. I drank in the sight of her like an alcoholic with a fine cognac.

We stood there just staring at each other for an endless moment while I tried to rebuild the protective barriers around my heart that the sight of her had ripped apart so abruptly. I grabbed onto the anger I'd felt earlier and found it was easier to be near her with it spurring me on.

"Well, get an eyeful," I sneered, moving as far from her as my small room would allow. "As you can see, I'm just fine. Not that you care anyway."

Her face hardened. "This was a mistake. I should've taken Charlie's word that you were getting better, but I had to see for myself."

I nodded. "Then why are you still here?" I asked, my tone sharp causing those beautiful, caramel eyes to flinch. She looked so sad, so hurt that I almost ran to her to embrace her, but I couldn't worry about her feelings. She would be fine. What she was feeling right now wouldn't even linger so much as a day. She would go back to her vampire family and her distractions, and not think twice about my rudeness.

No, I had to worry about my own mental health and I could not afford to have anything remotely friendly happen between us. Keeping her at arm's length was a very good thing and if I had to be a complete bitch to do that, then I would.

She shook her head sadly and said in a disappointed voice, "What happened to you,Bella? This," she motioned at me while she searched for the words to describe the mess of a human standing in front of her, "…you're nothing like the girl I remember."

I laughed a humorless laugh that was louder and harsher than I meant. "That girl is long gone, Alice. This," I pointed at my chest in a stabbing gesture, "this is just a shell of me…what was left after you guys abandoned me. Like it wasn't enough to have Edward break up with me because I no longer interested him…but the rest of you? Why?" I shook my head not wanting to have this conversation, just wanting her to get her gorgeous, otherworldly self out of my room, out of my life for good. "Don't answer that. It doesn't matter anymore," I added quietly, realizing the pointlessness of the whole conversation. "It's not like you're capable of telling me the truth." I cut across her when she opened those perfectly painted lips to reply.

I met her wide eyes with furious ones. "Edward promised that I'd never have to see any of you again. I would appreciate it if you'd honor that and leave. Now."

The wounded look on her face was nearly my undoing, but I held firm, despite being mere seconds away from having a complete emotional breakdown. I blinked and in that small fraction of a second Alice had disappeared. Probably for good.

I collapsed to the floor; the tears, that had been threatening to flow, were now gushing while I struggled for air, but no matter how I gasped, I couldn't seem to get enough. The edge of my vision was darkening while everything else began to blur and the next thing I knew, Renee was pounding on my door incessantly.

"Bella, wake up! You're going to be late for your appointment."

I rolled over still on the floor where I'd passed out hours before, and groaned. My whole body ached, but it was nothing compared to the jackhammer beating against my skull. Alcohol bad. I'd had fun last night, but damn, the side effects provided a very good argument for abstaining from such future activities.

"I'm up," I called weakly moving gingerly to my feet while glancing at the clock. Damn, I only had twenty minutes to make myself presentable. Something told me that I'd need more time than that.

I took one step and my stomach heaved and I barely made it to the garbage can by my desk before I emptied the contents of last night's drunken escapade forcefully into it.

"Bella?" Are you sick? Open this door."

I wiped my mouth and cringed at the smell lingering in the room. If she came in here she'd know exactly why I was ill.

"I'm fine, mom. Just give me a sec and I'll be out. To make sure she left the hallway so I could rinse out the wastebasket, I added, "Can I have some toast?"

I waited until I could no longer hear her footsteps then grabbed the evidence of my stupidity, and ran to the bathroom.

The shower helped some, but my head was still screaming at me despite the handful of Advil I'd tossed down my throat. The make-up hid the rest, but I still looked like shit. I think it had more to do with my nightmare than my drinking. If drinking led me to dream so vividly about Alice, then I'd never do it again. I swear for a minute there, I'd been almost certain that Alice had actually tracked me down and stood in my room, but that was completely ridiculous. They didn't care if I lived or died; she certainly wouldn't have wasted her time checking on me.

I threw on the first outfit I came across and was about to leave when my diary caught my eye. I'd left it under my pillow, but now, it was resting on top of my white nightstand. No one had been in here last night; just me. Renee couldn't have gotten in; otherwise, she wouldn't have been banging on my door this morning.

I moved in slow-motion across my floor and picked up the book, the pages fluttering to one side as I searched for evidence of my intruder. I don't know what I was expecting, but there was nothing to find. I slammed it shut and caught the sweetest scent. It reminded me of the Cullens. I fell onto my bed still clutching the book breathing in deeply. She'd really been here last night, after all. She'd sat right here on my bed and read my journal; it was thick with her fragrance. And I'd kicked her out.

I threw the book into the newly scrubbed trash can and slammed my door shut. I was so desperate to believe that I mattered to them, that I was making myself believe that I could smell Alice. Perhaps leaving the mental hospital had been hasty. As I climbed into Phil's car, I debated confessing all of this to Dr. Turner. I wanted to feel whole again, and if that meant telling this man that I was hallucinating, then so be it.

Dylan was on his way to work at the same time as we arrived for my appointment, and I pulled him aside, desperate to confide in someone about my dream/ hallucination.

"Bella, baby, we don't have time for this. You're already five minutes late," my mom reminded me gently as though afraid that anything but soft-spoken words might break me into a million fragments.

"Then what's five more?" I retorted, my hand firmly wrapped around Dylan's elbow.

"What's up, woman?" he asked with a happy glint in his eyes. Apparently my rebuff last night was forgiven, for he seemed genuinely pleased to see me today. "You look like you had a rough night." He winked conspiratorially, the cad.

I looked him up and down. Even in his scrubs, the guy was F.I.N.E. fine. Yeah, all the Aerosmith I was listening to was affecting my natural thought process. "And you look just fine," I complained. "Why is that?"

"Experience, baby. So, what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."

He was closer to the truth than he knew. "I might as well have." I launched into a quick summary of what I could remember and concluded with the out of place diary and the smell that clung to it.

"Bella! Now!" Renee shouted not sounding at all like her normal laid back self.

"I'm coming," I answered without taking my eyes off of Dylan's perturbed face. He seemed genuinely concerned about my confession.

"Go to your appointment. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait. Should I tell him I'm hallucinating?"

"God no, woman. Are you fucking insane?" He laughed at the irony of that question considering there was quite a good chance that I was, but he didn't seem bothered by my craziness.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Get your butt over here right now!"

The smile he gave me was one of encouragement, but something darker hovered just beneath the surface. _Probably wondering what he'd gotten himself into with me and how best to extricate himself without making me suicidal,_ I thought darkly as I slipped into the all too familiar office and prepared to lie my ass off about how I was feeling today. If Dylan was certain that the truth was such a bad thing, then I'd do my best to make up positive thoughts and feelings.

Renee was remarkably calmer and happier once she had a word with my doctor. My lying abilities must have vastly improved, because the doc had swallowed them hook, line, and sinker and was passing the good news along to my mom.

She wrapped one arm around my shoulder as we headed for the car. "Congratulations, hun, you're down to one appointment a week now. Dr. Turner even thinks we can lower your prescription dose once you finish with your current one."

Dylan was wheeling a patient from his room. "See ya," he called as we walked past, and I waved. I caught my mom scrutinizing the brief exchange and looking rather pleased.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" she asked, seeing far more than I was comfortable with. Maybe it would be best if she thought I truly was getting over Edward, and Dylan was just the thing to help me do that.

I shrugged, going for aloof, but the narrowed look in her eyes told me she wasn't buying it. "We got close while I was stuck in here." Again, I shrugged. "I like him. He makes me laugh." And that was the truth. Aside from Jacob… I cringed as I thought of him and felt a dull ache spread through my chest at the mere thought of his name, but it wasn't bad as it usually was. Jacob had been the only person who'd been able to make me laugh and almost enjoy life, again. Now, it seemed, Dylan was taking on that role, except I was actually enjoying my time with him instead of barely getting by the way I had with Jacob. I didn't want to think about that part too much, because I wasn't comfortable replacing Edward-or Jacob, for that matter- in any capacity. I guess I still harbored hope that he'd realize what a mistake he'd made and come looking for me, but that was just stupid. The only mistake Edward had ever made was getting involved with me.

I could tell by the way mom's eyes gleamed, that she approved of anything that got my mind off of Edward, and that I wouldn't have a hard time getting permission to hang out with Dylan.

"Good. I'm glad you're making an effort to make new _friends_." The way she said friends made it clear that she suspected there was more to it than just that.

Dylan knocked on the door at seven sharp. Punctual - that would defiantly earn him some brownie points with the adults, I thought wryly as I ran my hand through my hair and checked my make-up once more.

I'd had no trouble convincing mom and Phil to let me go out tonight. I did, however, have a curfew – eleven- something I wasn't accustomed to with Renee, but I understood why it was now being imposed.

I stumbled at the bottom of the stairs, and Phil automatically reached out to catch me, laughing good-naturedly at my clumsiness.

He glanced at Dylan who was smiling but had the good sense to stifle the bulk of his amusement. "You have your work cut out for you with this one. She'll fall over a perfectly flat surface. What was it you had planned for tonight?"

"Just a bonfire on the beach," he replied, his eyes glued to me the way men usually looked at Rosalie. It made me both uncomfortable and pleased. I didn't understand it, but I wasn't gonna knock it, either.

"Well at least if she falls, the sand will cushion her landing."

"Alright, alright. Enough fun at my expense." With a wave, I pushed Dylan back out the door expecting his behemoth of a motorcycle, only to find a black convertible.

"Nice," I commented because guys had an odd affection for their shiny cars and became grumpy if you didn't share in it.

"Yeah it is, but it's not mine. A friend let me barrow it."

"Tell me again why we're not just walking?"

"'Cause we're not going to the beach by your house, woman. We're going somewhere…private."

Those traitorous butterflies were swarming in my stomach again, leaving me unsettled as I considered why we might need so much privacy. Why was I already reacting to him in such a way? I'd only known him for a month. Certainly not long enough for me to feel so comfortable with him and to be having almost unchaste thoughts about him. Especially since I knew that his allegiance was to some vampire who was unnaturally interested in me. I should be running as fast as I could the other way, but for reasons I couldn't begin to understand, I trusted and liked Dylan.

He handed me a couple of blankets before placing a duffle bag on his shoulder and grabbing the cooler. There was already a pile of wood arranged for a bonfire.

Answering my questioning look, he replied, "I stopped by earlier and got things ready."

Once the fire was roaring he turned on a radio and grabbed a couple cans of beer out of the cooler.

"So, did you bring it?"

I'd almost forgotten that he'd asked me to bring the diary. It was stuffed into the only purse I owned. I wrenched it out of there and flung it at him, which he caught, despite the fact that my aim had been way off.

He held it up to his nose and inhaled deeply, his brows furrowed. When he finally met my eyes, they were so full of anger that I flinched away from him.

"What?" I croaked, completely baffled at his reaction.

"You weren't fucking hallucinating, Bella. This thing is coated in a vampire's scent. She was really in your room, going through your things, conversing with you. It was all real."

I almost laughed at the indignant tone coming from him. He, himself, had pawed through the very same diary, but the rules of privacy just didn't seem to apply to him. The smile on my faced died as what he'd really said sunk in. Alice had been in my room, and I'd thrown her out.

"Tell me exactly what she said," he demanded angrily.

"Why are you so mad?"

He stood up and tossed my diary into the fire, his eyes blazing dangerously. "Why? Because I was there when you had to be placed on some of the heaviest medication because the doctors were frightened you'd kill yourself. I watched you slowly fade away and then struggle to build yourself back up. I don't want to see you have to suffer like that again." His chest was heaving when he finished, his eyes still locked on my decimated diary.

I wasn't mad that he'd burned it, I'd been planning on doing it anyways, but permission would have been nice. The guy had real issues with boundaries.

I couldn't help being touched by his anger on my behalf, though, and I happened to agree with his assessment. It was why I'd asked Alice to leave. Had I not been drunk, I probably wouldn't have dared to throw her out.

I patted the blanket beside me. "Sit back down, you crazy man. I'm fine. Better than fine, even." He sat beside me still looking irritated. "I think you're a big part of that," I confessed quietly, my face flushing deeply.

For a long moment he didn't respond, then he touched my chin forcing me to meet those amazing green eyes. "I want to be there for you, Bella, god knows I do, but I'm afraid I'm gonna let you down the way dickhead did." His scowl deepened like he was fighting some inner battle. "You're so easy to be with. I find myself thinking about you all the time." His eyes fell to my lips and I held my breath while he debated kissing me. Would I let him? I didn't know. On one hand, why not? But on the other, I wasn't sure if I let him and he eventually hurt me the way Edward had, I'd ever recover from it.

The seconds stretched as we stared at each other. Neither moving to close the distance.

He finally pulled back, his eyes sweeping out over the ocean. "Never forget, Bella, that I was sent here to acquire certain information-"

"Information that you've kept to yourself."

I felt him tense at my response, and for a brief second, I wondered if he'd reported everything to his master, after all.

He ignored my interruption and continued, "…that I have orders to honor. I just never counted on feeling…the way I feel about you," he added softly, his gaze returning to my face before dropping to my lips, again.

He leaned in so slowly giving me all the time in the world to back away, but I was frozen in place like a statue.

His lips were so hot and soft against mine, nothing like kissing Edward. I remained motionless at first, so accustomed to kissing Edward that I forgot I didn't have to hold back, that I could get as carried away as I wanted and not be risking my life. Dylan wasn't fighting the all consuming need to kill me, wasn't tempted by my scent, the sound of my pounding heart.

I tangled my hands into his hair and returned his kiss with the same fervor, his tongue licking across my lips begging for more. Mine parted without me thinking about it; I was simply feeling.

The taste of him was something I'd never forget nor tire of. His hands clutched me desperately as he pulled me onto his lap without our lips breaking contact, our tongues still dancing a frantic tango, our breathing ragged, and hearts racing. This was what Edward had wanted – for me to move on, have a human life. So, why did it feel so damn wrong?

I finally broke away, my lips skimming over his strong jaw and down his neck as I shoved my guilt aside. I deserved some measure of happiness, didn't I?

"Bella," he sighed, almost regrettably.

It brought me up short while I examined his pained expression. It was an expression all too reminiscent of Edward each time he had been forced to rein me in. "What?"

He cupped my cheek and pressed a gentle kiss on the corner of my mouth. "I want you. I do…in ways you can't even imagine, but not yet. Not until you have truly let go of Edward. I want to be someone for the long haul, not the rebound guy."

I nodded. I didn't want to use him either, but if he was waiting for me to get over Edward before we proceeded, he'd be waiting a very long time.

I pulled back, our bodies no longer touching. Mine was still on fire, but I had a lot of practice ignoring that particular need. One required a certain amount of restraint when dealing with a vampire that was torn between screwing you and killing you. Still, the lust burning through me was unexpected. Until I'd met Edward, I'd never felt that way about anyone. I'd been certain that I would never experience it again. Maybe one of the side effects of the medication I was on was extreme horniness?

I took a long draught of beer and laid back on the blanket staring at the crisp black sky dotted with millions of stars that you almost never saw in Forks because of the constant cloud cover. Cloud cover that had afforded Edward a semblance of a normal life; he'd never be able to live somewhere like this, and Florida was exactly the kind of place I'd prefer to live. It was almost always sunny and rained a hell of a lot less.

"Tell me more about the vampire you work for," I suggested breaking the awkward silence that had enveloped us so tightly we were nearly choking on it.

He cuddled up beside me, his arm slipping under me to pull me against him. He began his story, his eyes locked on the sky above. "His name is Aro and he, along with Marcus and Caius, are the leaders of vampire kind. They are the Volturi."

A shudder coursed through me at the mention of those three names. I seemed to remember Edward mentioning the Volturi during Romeo and Juliet and he'd told me about the three of them in Carlisle's office. In fact, Carlisle had even lived with them for a time. What had me shivering in the very hot night was what Edward had said regarding this particular clan of vampires.

"_You humans have it so easy! All you have to do is throw down one tiny vial of plant extract… It's something I had to think about once, and I knew from_ _Carlisle's experience that it wouldn't be simple. I'm not even sure how many ways_ _Carlisle_ _tried to kill himself in the beginning…"_

I replayed that afternoon before my party and his ridiculous confession. _"Of course I was trying to focus on finding you alive, but part of my mind was making contingency plans. Like I said, it's not as easy for me as it is for a human. So I was thinking maybe I would go to_ _Italy_ _and do something to provoke the Volturi._

There'd been more, but Dylan had poked me in the ribs. "Earth to Bella. Where'd you just go?" he asked, amused.

"I've heard of the Volturi before," I admitted, my voice a mere whisper. "Edward told me they were very old and considered vampire royalty."

"That's right. Carlisle was long gone before I was born, obviously, but my family has worked fo the Volturi for hundreds of years."

"Doing what? Are they vampires now? What about you? Will you become one?" I asked unable to keep the questions from bubbling out of me. He got off easy, really, I had tons more.

"We take care of everything. Paying bills, shopping, anything that vampires can't do because they are limited by things like the sun…and their hunger. Most of them struggle when they are near humans."

"But they are around you and your family," I pointed out.

"True, but fear is a strong motivator. Aro would see them dead if they harmed one of his humans. Most of them just avoid us when they are really hungry."

"And your family, are they vampires?" I reminded him since he hadn't gotten around to answering.

He looked uncomfortable, but the next second I wondered if I'd imagined it, because he seemed open and relaxed. "No. They have all lived and died natural deaths in the service of the Volturi. Now quit interrupting or we'll be here all night." He glanced at me with heat in his eyes. "Not that spending the night with you would be a bad thing." He winked then settled back and continued his tale.

*****The quote from Edward about the Volturi are from the hardback US edition of New Moon pages 18 - 19.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Happy Birthday, Bella Swan!**

Months had gone by since the night I betrayed Edward by kissing Dylan, and though at times I felt twinges of guilt, mostly I was happy with the way my relationship with Dylan was going. Because of him I was completely off my medication, I no longer had to see Dr. Turner, and I was almost two weeks into my senior year.

It was my birthday, and for once, I didn't mind all the fuss that was being made. Charlie had flown down for the weekend, and that alone was reason to celebrate. I'd missed him even more than I'd realized and being close to him was almost enough to make me want to pack my bags and head back to Forks. Almost.

"Smile, hun," my mom said for the hundredth time as the camera blinded me with the flash. I was seriously beginning to worry my retinas would be permanently damaged by all the pictures she was taking to document the big one – eight. Today, I was legally an adult. And though I tried not to think about it, today I was officially one whole year older than Edward Cullen would ever be. My smile faltered at that. I hated that the oddest things forced his presence on me leaving me breathless with a dull ache emanating from my chest.

"Here!" Dylan flung a package wrapped in silver with navy ribbon into my lap. Needless to say I did not catch it; it more just landed on me. "I know, I know. You made me swear not to spend much and being good to my word, I did not." He smiled that smile that could melt girls' hearts from a mile away, and I couldn't help grinning back at him. I found that he could've spent a thousand dollars on me right at that moment, and I wouldn't have complained.

I tore off the paper and chuckled. My parents wouldn't understand why this was significant. I stroked the heavy leather of the diary and ran my fingers over the embroidered name and date. Inside was a brief message:

B.

Sorry I destroyed your last one, but it was time to let go of the past and make new memories. Happy birthday, woman!

D.

When I glanced up there were stupid tears pooling in my eyes. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

In three steps he strode across the floor, snapped me up, and planted a big kiss right on my lips in front of my parents and Phil.

"Alright, break it up, break it up," Charlie said, feigning irritation, but I could tell he was pleased and it was obvious that he wholeheartedly approved of Dylan. I'm still not sure why that was. As my dad, Charlie should be highly suspicious of any boy that lusted after me, but luckily Dylan was charismatic and wormed his way into everyone's good graces.

Without releasing me, he sat on the recliner reserved for moi, the birthday girl, and pulled me onto his lap. "You're going to be mad, but I have one more surprise for you," he murmured against my ear, my family looking on eagerly. Clearly they were already in the know and were okay with whatever he had planned.

I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself to be gracious and not be an ass. "Okay, lay it on me."

Laughter rang out in the room.

"Man, kiddo, you're the only girl I know that considers presents a hardship," Phil commented, smiling from ear to ear.

Dylan handed me a long, narrow box much like the one that Esme and Carlisle had given me, and my heart all but stopped, my breath caught in my throat, but I made my trembling hands reach out and take it, tearing the wrapping paper easily and tossing it aside. I lifted the lid and grimaced slightly at the sight of two tickets to Italy lying inside the satin lined box.

"Italy?" I breathed. Did this mean what I thought it meant? Was it finally time to deal with the vampire royalty?

"Yep, we're going during your Thanksgiving break. Just the two of us." Though he was smiling, I could see that I'd been right to be concerned. My time had run out, and my presence before the Volturi had been demanded. We'd known it was coming; Dylan had bought me quite a large chunk of time, but the last grains of sands in our little hourglass had fallen, and our reprieve was up.

I nodded, and realizing we were being watched, plastered a smile on my face and flung my arms around him.

He whispered so softly against my ear that the others would never hear, "It'll be okay. I swear it."

Have you ever notice the discrepancies of time? When you're excited about something it crawls and makes you wait and wait, but when you are dreading something it suddenly seems like it defies the laws of physics and flies at the speed of light? Well, that's what happened from the moment I received those accursed plane tickets until the moment I boarded that deathtrap of a private jet. Guess one doesn't really need ticket when they're being flown privately, it was more symbolic. But why had he been compelled to give them to me on my birthday? Why not just wait to tell me a few days before Thanksgiving break?

I asked him this as soon as we had a private moment, because I was wicked pissed about the whole damn thing, but mostly his piss-poor timing. He'd simply said that "it was important to keep up appearances and trips like this take time to plan, especially for twenty-two year old men that only earned thirty thousand a year."

I guess that made sense. My parents would have thought it odd if my middle class boyfriend could suddenly afford to spring a surprise trip for two to Italy for a week on short notice. On a private jet, no less.

The jet shifted as it began its descent. We were here. I couldn't ignore the fear gripping me. Dylan seemed at ease, which only infuriated me. This was a homecoming for him, but a possible death sentence for me.

The limo dropped us off in a grand courtyard where four cloaked figures waited in the shadows of the street lamps. We'd left at about ten pm, but with time differences it was around one am the same day I started on. Weird. I was finding that international travel was a little disconcerting.

The taller figures moved forward, one lowering his hood to show his long, flowing black hair and his perfectly chiseled facial features. Also, a set of the bloodiest eyes I'd ever seen. James and Laurent had been so hungry when I saw them that theirs' had been black, and Victoria never got close enough for me to appreciate the eeriness of her reddened orbs.

"That's Demetri and the other is Felix," Dylan whispered against my ear as he escorted me to them.

He nodded at Dylan then cast a curious gaze at me. "Welcome, Isabella. We have been most anxious to meet you," Demetri said graciously looking like some old world prince. I felt oddly comfortable in their presence. Being around vampires again, even those with the red eyes, calmed me, felt right.

Felix moved forward in a catlike glide encircling me as he took me in from every angle. I felt the weight of his gaze as though he'd used his hands to caress the bared flesh of my cleavage that was all but spilling out of the burgundy button-down shirt that was practically molded to my flesh. His eyes smoldered as they continued their descent down my body, lingering on the curve of my waist where my black fitted slacks began. No, I didn't buy this outfit; I would never. Dylan had bestowed it upon me - along with the knee length leather trench that I was currently wearing - yesterday. I'd been irritated that he'd picked out clothes for me, but damn, standing here with Felix all but devouring me with his eyes, I was wishing I'd thrown a huge fit and just worn one of my ordinary, safe outfits.

"Mmm, now I see what all the fuss is about." He caught Demetri's gaze and they shared one of those manly laughs that women never understand and most likely never wanted to.

Dylan looked murderous, but kept whatever thoughts he had about Felix's behavior to himself, though his grip on me tightened uncomfortably and that small movement did not go unnoticed by Felix, or Demetri, for that matter.

"Enough of this," a childlike vamp hissed as she glided closer glowering at all of us, making the three men near me nervous. Why would two ancient vampires and a human that called this place home be frightened of one little girl? I realized she wasn't human, but still, she was just a child.

"Aro is waiting," she warned and Felix fell in line by her side while Demetri offered me his arm. I took it, mostly so as not to offend him, and followed them into the imposing building where my fate was about to be decided.

My two escorts appeared to be communicating above my head with long meaningful looks, but not a word was uttered as we weaved our way through the labyrinth that they called home. The young boy that I hadn't been introduced to, Felix, and Jane, had already slipped through an ornate door providing us a few minutes to prepare.

"Excuse us for a moment, Dylan. I desire a word with Isabella." The tension between these two was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. I was lost, to say the least. Dylan had been calm the whole journey here, and suddenly, he looked almost frightened and something else. Guilty, maybe?

He brushed my cheek with his index finger before giving me a quick kiss. "I'll be right inside." It was both a promise to me and a warning to Demetri, it seemed.

We watched his angry form retreat down the hallway where he yanked the door open before disappearing from view.

Demetri leaned into me, his lips inches from my ear. "You may be able to save your vampires, yet."

My vampires? The Cullens? It hadn't occurred to me that they might be in trouble. "How?" It was all I could manage, because I was still so floored by the reality that the Cullens were clearly in danger.

"Aro is going to give you a choice – death or transformation." The smile on his lips was tender. Who knew that the non-vegetarian vampires could be so charming? "I know that you want nothing more than to be like us, but bear in mind, if Aro changes you, he will want to keep you."

I bit my lip worried that I had no real clue what I was getting into. All I knew about Aro was what Edward had told me that first time I'd gone to his house and the little bit that Dylan had mentioned. Carlisle himself had lived here, would it be so very terrible if I had to stay as long as it ensured the Cullens' safety?

"You said I could save the Cullens. Tell me how."

**A/N: Not sure what happened with the posting of my last chapter, but it seems to be fixed now. Let me know what you think. If I'm going to do any rewrites to this story, it will probably happen starting with the next chapter. There are some things that happen in this version that might tick some readers off. I must have been feeling very anti-Edward when I wrote this. If I rewrite, it will take a couple of days. Thanks again for all the adds and reviews. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own most of the characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**Chapter 5 Family** **Reunion**

**Alice POV**

I sat alone and motionless on Tanya's stiff couch staring sightlessly at Emmett and Jasper who were sprawled out in front of the television battling it out on some pointless video game. They went through several games a day, none of them offering them any real challenge, yet still they continued. Men were so easily amused.

I, however, wasn't interested in what was going on in this bright room; no, my thoughts were wholly focused upstairs where Tanya and Irena were bickering in low whispers. So low, in fact, that I only caught a word here and there. I'd noticed that the two sisters had been arguing a lot lately, but they were good at keeping things quiet, so none of us knew what was brewing between them.

My vision clouded over and the surrounding noise was blanked out. All I was aware of was Bella and a horde of vampires surrounding her in a medieval type castle with three empty, stone thrones.

Some small sound must have alerted everyone, because when I slid back into the here and now, my whole family, with the exception of Edward who was still in South America, was looking at me with concern. Jasper handed me a sketch pad and I recreated the scene for them. When I'd finished, I glanced up to see Tanya, and her two sisters on the bottom stair looking on curiously.

"How can this be?" Carlisle gasped grabbing the paper roughly out of Jasper's hand. He stared at my drawing as though he was willing it to show him something else, anything else beside what was really there.

"You know this place?"

He nodded fearfully. "I lived there once. It is Volterra." He set my sketch down and pointed at the middle throne. "And this is Aro's throne, our vampire leader, the head of the Volturi."

A shudder coursed through all of us at that declaration. How on Earth had Bella managed to get mixed up with the biggest, baddest vampires in existence? I laughed at myself. The question was, why we hadn't been expecting precisely that when we all knew her penchant for trouble.

"What does this mean?" Esme asked looking horrorstruck. I knew she was thinking the same thing we all were – if Aro had Bella, it would only be a matter of time before he sought us out. With one touch of his hands, Aro would know how close we'd been to her and that she knew what we were.

"It means," Irena hissed and pulled her arm out of Tanya's restraining grip, "that you have broken vampire law by revealing our secrets to this…mortal and left her alive to tell the tale."

Jasper was staring avidly at the trio, analyzing their emotions no doubt. Whatever he was getting from them, it was bothering him, because he looked puzzled, his brows furrowed and eyes narrowed in concentration.

"You don't think Bella went looking for them, do you?" I asked, because where Bella was concerned, it was a very distinct possibility. She wanted to be transformed more than anything.

"How? It's not like she knows about _them_," Rosalie's voice lashed out like a whip, her anger and dislike for Bella ringing from one end of the house to the other. "Though, if she was stupid enough to do such an idiotic thing, I say let her suffer the consequences."

"Rosalie," Esme reprimanded, but my sister just stared angrily back at her. "What affects Bella, affects us," she chided staring Rosalie down with a gleam of displeasure in her eyes, and after a few long seconds, Rosalie finally looked away, her anger dissipating almost instantly only to be replaced with concern.

She had every right to be concerned. Our family was on the brink of destruction. Even if the Volturi somehow never learned of our relationship with Bella, it seemed inevitable that we would be going our separate ways eventually. We were all waiting for Edward, to see what he decided to do, but if he never came back to us, Jasper would want to leave, and where he went, I would follow. He still blamed himself for this mess, and worse, deep down where no one save Edward would be able to find it, I blamed him too. If only he'd had more self control, I'd still have my brother and my best friend.

Esme leaned wearily against Carlisle, his arm automatically snaking around her. Edward's departure had been hardest on her, I think. Rosalie and I had called him many times for all the good it'd done. He no longer answered when I called, because he didn't like hearing how weak and selfish I thought he was being.

Carlisle pursed his lips, his eyes locked on my sketch in deep thought, considering everything before he spoke, as was his nature. "She was familiar with Aro. Edward told her a little of our history and of my time in Volterra, but it is doubtful that she'd ever be able to find them on her own."

"And why now?" Emmett asked. "We've been gone more than a year and Bella's been fine."

I lowered my gaze not wanting to admit that I hadn't exactly followed Edward's decree to stay away from Bella. Worse, I never told anyone about my visions of her being hospitalized, my phone calls to Charlie, or my visit to Florida.

Jasper's golden head snapped in my direction feeling the guilt that was flowing off of me in anguished waves. "What aren't you telling us?" he asked quietly without reprimand in his tone.

"Bella wasn't fine." I stood and began pacing around the room noticing that the three succubae had vanished without me even noticing. Good riddance. Tanya was giddy over Edward's relationship troubles and Irena spent half her time sneering at us. But, something about their quiet exodus from the room filled me with dread.

I glanced around at my family hating how focused they were on me. "I didn't search her future. Not on purpose anyways…it's just…well, things got so bad and I am highly attuned to her, after all," I said quickly trying to absolve myself for the part I'd played in all of this.

"No one is upset with you, dear," Esme said gently forcing a smile that she clearly wasn't feeling. "None of us wanted to leave Bella – you least of all."

"Please. Getting her out of our lives was the smartest thing we could do." Rosalie glared daggers at each of us, daring us to argue with her. Her livid, honeyed eyes fell on me again, those perfectly sculpted brows raised high. "Well, get on with it. Tell us what the worthless human did that warranted a vision," Rosalie sneered contemptuously.

"Rose," Emmett growled in warning. It must be tough to be him. He adored Bella and his wife loathed her, though I still had no real idea why. Her hatred of Bella had to be more than just fear of having a human know our secret, but whatever it was, she kept it closely guarded.

"She was institutionalized back in April." They all gasped, but I ignored them and continued, "Charlie sent her to Florida so her mother could care for her. I called him to check up on things as soon as I'd had the vision."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carlisle asked.

"Would it have changed anything? Would you have packed up and moved back to Forks and act like nothing had happened?"

I sat down on the bench before the baby grand piano that Tanya had bought upon hearing that we were moving in temporarily. Her very blatant attempt at wooing Edward, but it had failed miserably as Edward hadn't stayed but a day or so before going out on his own.

How I missed my brother. I was closer to him than anyone, aside from Jasper, and it was killing me to be separated from him. If it hurt me this much, what must Bella have felt? If the images in my head from my vision were any indication, Edward's departure had caused her a hundred times more harm than the scare Jasper had given her during her birthday party, or the blood she'd spilled when Edward pushed her out of the way.

I sighed and blurted out the part that had nearly shattered my heart. "I went to Jacksonville."

"What?" they all asked in unison, eyes all but popping out of their heads.

"I had to see her for myself. She'd finally been released from the hospital and I just…had to see her." I hung my head, tears that could not fall choking me while my fingers stroked over the ivory keys mindlessly. Jasper sat down behind me, his arms circling my waist and his head resting against mine.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ali? You didn't need to hide this from me." He used his power to envelop me in the warmth of his love which gave me the strength to admit how badly my visit had gone.

"She was so furious. You wouldn't have recognized the spiteful girl she'd become." I shook my head as much as I could with Jasper leaning on me. "She kicked me out."

"Oh baby, she didn't mean it," Jasper whispered soothingly as he rained kisses all over my face, his powers still engulfing me, bolstering me.

"She seems to be under the delusion that Edward left her for someone else."

The look they all gave me would have been comical under different circumstances. "She said something about him losing interest in her and needing a distraction."

"Just what did Edward say to that poor girl?" Esme asked, bewildered.

"I know just the man to ask," Carlisle stated, and though his words were void of expression, his eyes clearly said he was pissed and that Edward was going to have to answer some tough questions.

**Edward POV**

I'd never planned on coming back, but Carlisle had been so insistent on the phone. Now, facing all of them for the first time in a year, I was regretting that I'd ever picked up the phone. Every one of them was purposely blocking their thoughts with mindless gibberish. Alice was taking inventory of her fall wardrobe and deciding what to add to it during a shopping trip with Rosalie. Carlisle was reciting medical textbooks; while Emmett was wholly focused on Miss September. Rosalie would kill him if she knew he was using a naked woman for his mind block. It almost brought a smile to my face, and for one short moment, it felt like things were normal. That false feeling disappeared as one word crept past someone's mental shield. _Bella_. That word cut through me and left me shaky and winded. I leaned against the wall waiting for my mind to clear so I could think pass the pain that _her_ image always conjured.

Carlisle glided forward, his face grim. There'd been no warm welcome when I arrived, something bad had happened, and the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach told me it involved my Bella.

"Bella is in Volterra." The words just hung in the room while I tried to take them in. Jasper used his power to give me a calm head for which I was grateful. At least I'd be able to get through the conversation, to find out what the love of my existence had done to bring herself to the attention of the Volturi.

It felt like hours had passed, but really Carlisle had updated me in a few short minutes. I sat beside Alice and Jasper who seemed as lost as I was - Alice who'd loved Bella almost as much as I had and Jasper who'd grown fond of Bella and loathed himself for attacking her. I stared into his distraught face expecting to only feel hate, rage, resentment, and was surprised to find only pity and sympathy welling up in me for my brother. How could I blame him? I knew all too well how fragrant Bella's blood was, how it called to us, how impossible it was to ignore.

Alice leaned her head on my shoulder. "Come for a walk with me?" she suggested out loud, but in her mind she said, "_I have more to tell you, things I haven't shared with the others."_

I nodded and got heavily to my feet and Alice followed. Images of a woman with long, mahogany hair kept creeping into her mind.

Once far enough from the house to have some privacy, Alice opened her mind to me and let me see everythingthat had transpired over the last year. All of her visions, every phone call, the frail form of Bella with dark circles under her sunken eyes in a hospital gown…on and on it went.

"She never knew I went to see her at the…hospital," she admitted quietly.

I turned away as though that would block out Alice's memories and thoughts. "Leaving her…" my voice broke as grief gripped me. "…it didn't help anything, did it?"

She shook her head. Again part of a vision interrupted her thoughts. Dark cloaks. A lot of them. I didn't know what to make of it so I pushed it aside. Bella was all that mattered now.

"It was all for nothing; this whole damn year of pain. Days where I could barely get off the floor to hunt Victoria. The never ending ache in my heart…an utter waste." I closed my eyes and took long breaths almost wishing Jasper had tagged along so he could pump me full of false emotions. "What a fool I've been," I spat, my foot lashing out at the tree and knocking it loudly to the ground. "A fucking year! A whole fucking year without her…" I fell to my knees and felt Alice's small hands encircle me, her lips pressed against my hair.

"You did what you thought was right."

"It would have been kinder to kill her that first day I met her in Biology class than to put her through all of this."

She yanked my chin up, her eyes blazing. "Don't you ever say such a thing again!"

"The Volturi have her, Alice. She will beg for death before they are through with her."

"Oh, quit being so melodramatic." I started to deny her statement, but she cut me off with a very stern look. For a tiny woman, she could be fierce. "There's something else I need you to know before you decide what your next move will be."

Again her mind was full of nonsense in an attempt to keep me from seeing before she spoke. "When I visited Bella…the last time…well, she wasn't alone. She'd been out with…someone."

My head snapped up and jealousy burned through my veins like acid. Someone, my ass. She'd been out with a guy. My Bella, with some other man. I tried to wrap my mind around that, but couldn't; it was just wrong; even though, I'd been hoping that she would forget about me and go on to live a normal human life and do normal human things like getting married and having children. In abstract that was all well and good, but to know that she'd not only been able to function without me, but apparently had moved on, ripped what was left of my dead heart out of my chest. Every day had been another death for me without her and she'd spent a few short months in a mental ward before replacing me.

"Just spit it out, Alice," I growled.

She bit her lip, her eyes studying my expression and gave a slight shake of her head. "You caused this," she noted sadly. "You can't blame her for taking solace in someone. You have no idea what that girl's been through. If Dylan can bring her even an ounce of happiness, then I'm glad she has him in her life," she snapped, her anger with me finally boiling over.

"You're right. I can't help it…the thought of her with anyone but me-"

"You gave her no other choice! What? Was she supposed to sit in a dark room brooding over her long, lost love, not living life, and remain a virgin until the day she died? What the hell did you think was going to happen, Edward?" She poked me in the chest with enough force to send me sprawling on my ass in the thick snow leaving me staring up at her now towering form.

We burst into laughter at the same time. It was the first time I'd laughed since I'd left Bella, and it was an odd, disconcerting sensation.

I sprang lightly to my feet, my mind already made up. I would find a way to get Bella out of this mess, and then, I'd step aside and let her and Dylan live out the life they were meant to have. I chose to ignore the pain it was going to cause me, the fact that I was dooming myself to a lifetime of living purgatory. Who knew? Maybe I'd be lucky enough to have to barter my life for hers, then I wouldn't have to live on each day pining for a woman who loved another.

"Are we going to Volterra?" she asked hopefully while bouncing on her toes. She thought I was going to bring Bella back - that our family would be whole once more - but Bella wasn't ours anymore and she wasn't coming back.

"Well, well, well," a woman clad in leather from head to toe and long, dark mahogany hair stepped into the clearing, her painted lips drawn into a predatory smile, her silky voice hypnotic. "Forcing you to accompany me…" she looked around and only then did I notice the twelve other vampires clad in grey cloaks that were with her. "…is going to be easier than I anticipated." She rubbed her hands together before holding one out for me to shake. "I am Heidi. Aro sent me to invite you and your family to Volterra."

**A/N: Any thoughts on how you'd like this to play out? Still haven't decided whether or not to rewrite, but I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for reading. Please take a few seconds to review. I'd love toi hear your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own most of the characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**Chapter 6 What's Mine is Yours and What's Yours is Mine**

**Bella**

"Sit, please," Aro spoke softly in his melodious voice that seemed almost hypnotic and I found my body reacting before my mind decided to sit on the velvet chair in his privet chambers.

All the guards, with the exception of his personal bodyguard, Renata, had been dismissed and all that remained were Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Dylan, who'd insisted on remaining at my side. Like he could help me. He was mortal just like me and could offer me no protection from these ancient vampires if they decided my death would be more beneficial than the other alternative.

I tried not to think about what the other option was. To finally become what I'd wanted so badly a year ago but without Edward. To be immortal and live year after long year knowing the love of my life had slipped through my fingers, that he'd never felt for me what I'd felt for him. Suddenly, the prospect of becoming a vampire was not as appealing as it'd once been, but it was my bargaining chip. As it stood Aro could transform me, and I was still free to go on my merry way, but the Cullens would be punished for their breach of vampire law, or I could promise to remain at Volterra as one of Aro's guards. Or…I could die. But death would not stop Aro from raining all kinds of hell down on the Cullens, so that wasn't really a viable option.

"Are you hungry? Would you like a drink?" he asked, his milky eyes boring into mine with complete fascination. Personally, I didn't see what all the fuss was about, but clearly, I was missing something. Earlier he'd taken my hand in his and bestowed a lingering kiss across my knuckles, but when he raised his eyes to mine, they were full of frustration and a hint of anger.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Lovely." He clapped his hands cheerfully while his brothers looked on, boredom written plainly across their faces. "So, my dearest Isabella, let us get to know one another." He leaned in slightly. "Usually I do not have to resort to such…tiresome methods of acquiring information, but you, my lovely, elude me." He steepled his index fingers and rested his nearly translucent chin against them in deep thought, a flash of frustration once again present.

It all suddenly clicked. Aro had a gift similar to Edward's, and he was miffed because he couldn't use it against me. I relaxed into the plush chair, a little more confident and secure than I'd been moments ago and let my gaze linger over the room.

It could have been taken right out of a page of a renaissance book. All high pointed arches, a balcony above, though I had no idea why, and prized artwork from paintings to sculptures spattered throughout.

"I understand that you have known of our existence for some time, Isabella. Tell me," he began. "…have you told anyone about our kind?"

I started to say no, but I had told Dylan. Told him before I'd known that he was as entrenched in their world as I'd been. More so, actually. I let out a shaky breath and kept my eyes on Aro, for his brothers frightened me for some reason. At least Aro pretended to be nice and gentlemanly, even if it was all an act. Perception was all, as they say.

"Yes. I mentioned it to Dylan."

"And no other?" he persisted. He looked at me the way I'd seen Edward do on several occasions when he really wanted to know what the hell I was thinking. As though his eyes could penetrate some invisible shield around me and allow him the glimpse he so desperately desired.

Caius scoffed, a look of utter disbelief etched into his wizened face. "We have no way of knowing if she is being truthful, Aro."

Dylan swore under his breath and the three men glanced sharply in his direction. "I told you already that she's told no other." His voice dropped so I could barely hear him. "I would know."

"Be that as it may," Caius sneered, "we need further proof."

Aro's brows furrowed not liking the way the conversation was going. "I am inclined to trust Dylan's assessment. After all, he and the girl are quite close."

Marcus stood peering intently at both me and Dylan before taking Aro's hand and then returned to his chair.

"Dylan," Aro said. "Please ask Jane to join us and then prepare for Heidi's arrival. She has some _guests_ coming to join us…" he looked thoughtful before continuing, "probably tomorrow. Could be sooner, though."

Dylan seemed to close down at the mention of Heidi and was making a pointed effort to avoid my gaze. He swept out of the room quickly leaving me feeling very vulnerable in the presence of the four vampires, though Renata seemed nice enough. Genuinely interested in me, but she just didn't put off the scary vibes the way the three ancient ones did.

"I beg your forgiveness, Isabella, but Caius is right." He sighed regretfully, and I knew something bad was about to happen. "We must be certain that our secret is safe, and since my power is useless against you, we will have to resort to other…less savory methods."

The small child-like vampire that had elicited such a strong reaction from Demetri and Felix strolled in, her small feet seeming to skim over the cold marble. She hovered a few feet from me, a look of glee on her pale face. "You called?" she asked without looking away from me. That look promised misery, and I could now see what the others had been so terrified of. Ice flowed through my veins, and my stomach rolled uncomfortably as fear swamped me.

"Yes, my dearest. We need to make sure that young Isabella is being truthful and require your assistance with that."

"I would be most happy to force this human to talk, my lord." She concentrated on me, her eyes narrowed, her hands fisted, and I tensed in response to something that never came.

She let out a frustrated shriek and stomped her prissy little feet nosily against the floor.

Aro appeared to be stifling a laugh."Well, this presents quite a problem, does it not?" Aro asked mildly, looking as amused as he was perplexed. "You may leave Jane as your powers are as ineffective as mine against our guest."

"I do not need to use mind powers to force her to speak, my lord. My physical strength will suffice," she bit out, her body trembling with rage.

Aro stood, his presence filling the room leaving me breathless as he towered over the girl. "Do you defy me?" he roared, his voice hurting my ears so much that I wanted to cover them.

"No…no."

"Then leave!" he pointed to the door, but she was gone before he'd raised his finger all the way.

He turned his attention back to me. "Perhaps if I transform you, I will have access to your mind as your creator," he mused, anger still wafting off of him.

The four of them left the room without another word, and I heard the obvious click of a lock that signaled my imprisonment.

Well, as far as prisons went, it was comfy. I hadn't seen nor heard from anyone in hours, so I made it a point to nose around every part of the large room. Aro had many old books to occupy my time, so I just settled into one of the comfy reading chairs and wiled the time away. It wasn't like I was eager to have them come for me. Certainly, no good would come of it. I just hoped that Aro had decided that Dylan's word that I'd told no one else was good enough, because I didn't want to experience other methods of persuasion. If mind stuff didn't work it would only leave physical stuff, and that left me feeling sick to my stomach.

The door flung open and a tall, incredibly gorgeous woman stood framed in the doorway, shadows from the low lighting cutting across her leather clad form. I closed the book and set it beside me and waited for the woman to either come in or speak, but she seemed content to stare.

Not for the first time, I wondered what I'd look like once I was transformed. Would I ever compare to this vampire with her thick mahogany hair that fell past her ass? Somehow, I doubted it.

She finally glided in and sat down opposite from me, her painted nail tapping out a frantic rhythm against the reading table.

"Who are you?" I eventually asked to break the silence that was stretching uncomfortably between us. She didn't look mad, but adrenaline pumped through me leaving me edgy.

"Heidi," she replied tersely. "And I am quite peeved with you, Isabella. Can you guess why?"

With my heart firmly lodged in my throat, I shook my head. Talking was beyond me at that point. All I wanted to do was run, but what good would that do? She'd catch me in the blink of an eye.

"My Dylan was sent to…" she screwed up her sultry face as she sought out the perfect word. "…seduce you."

The breath whooshed out of me. I mean, I'd known that he'd been sent to spy on me – he'd admitted that much - but the relationship that had grown from that confession had seemed real. It had been the only thing keeping me going. The only thing that let me pretend that Edward didn't exist.

"No," I breathed sounding like some frightened little girl.

She leaned forward, her décolletage drawing my eyes downward, distracting me from the jealous vampire. Her hand lashed out and took a hold of my throat before I even realized she'd moved.

"Did you really think he would prefer you when he had someone like me?" She pulled me closer until our noses were nearly touching, her crimson eyes boring into my wide ones. "Have you fucked him?" she asked in a quiet, but deadly, voice.

Her fingers around my neck tightened infitismally, making breathing difficult. "No." And we hadn't. Some piece of me only wanted Edward to have that one part of me. I'd never thought about sex until I'd met Edward, and after being with him, I could imagine no other person who I'd give myself to in that way. Dylan had been a good sport about it, but now I knew why. It'd all been an act. Every kiss, every caress, every whispered declaration – all lies.

She frowned, still holding me close enough to kiss. "Then tell me what there is between you, because he is not acting himself right now, and I do not like it."

She released me and settled back into her chair, crossing those incredibly long legs with five inch heels adding to her already impressive height.

"There's nothing to tell. He befriended me after…" I closed my eyes. I hated remembering what I'd been like when I first met Dylan. "He helped me deal with my breakup."

"Ah, the scrumptious Edward Cullen?" she supplied, her eyes burning with lust as she licked those blood red lips. "I can see how easy it would be to be overwhelmed by his presence. He is captivating, is he not? I know I enjoyed my few hours with him."

My mouth gaped open and closed like a fish floundering out of water. She knew Edward personally? She'd spent hours with him? Doing what? Jealousy was eating right through my soul and I had to remind myself not to slap this otherworldly being because it would do more damage to me; plus, it would seriously tick her off.

"How do you know Edward?"

"Uh, uh, uh, little human. I am asking the questions. I want to know what has transpired between you and _my_ lover?" she growled, her fingers gripping the armrest so tightly I could hear the furniture groaning under her restrained strength.

I licked my lips and began, "I thought we were a couple…I'm such an idiot," I mumbled.

She sighed. "In your defense, I should tell you that our Dylan possess a talent that makes it hard to resist him. He can insinuate himself on anyone in a short amount of time. You never stood a chance. Did you never wonder why you felt so at ease with him? Why everyone around him always took to him so quickly?" She sat up again looking like she was really seeing me for the first time. "It is this charisma that has me up here frightening you. I'm as wrapped around his human finger as you are, but I will not allow that to excuse you. He is mine. Mine to do whatever I want, whenever I want. Mine to ignore when I feel so inclined, mine to adore. Mine!"

I nodded, my heart breaking a little more. I thought there was nothing left of that despicable, traitorous organ; that Edward and Jacob had already eviscerated it, but I'd been mistaken and felt the tearing sensation of Dylan's betrayal all the way to my core. What was it with me? How did I keep getting into these complicated and impossible relationships? First I'd been stupid enough to fall in love with a selfish vampire, then there'd been Jacob. I still had no clue what had happened there. One day we were at a movie and he was making his usual play for me, then he was sick and no longer wanted to be friends with me. And now Dylan. Someone I'd come to trust and believe in. The only person who could make me forget about Edward and the only person, aside from Edward, that I could imagine spending my life with.

"I understand," I mumbled, not meeting her gaze, my thoughts focused on Dylan's gift which explained why Charlie and my mom had accepted him so readily.

She grabbed a handful of my hair and wrenched my face up, her lips against my ear. "For your sake, I hope you do, Isabella, because there are worse things than death…and I can do all of them."

She tossed me aside, my body slamming against the hard marble forcing a grunt out of my mouth. "You make it clear to Dylan that you want nothing more to do with him. And here's some more incentive." She knelt down in front of my sprawled out form. "He reported back to Aro immediately. Aro commanded him to further ingratiate himself into your life. To bring you back here. To make you love him so much that you would eagerly become a vampire and live here forever." Her hand ran through my hair brushing it out of my face. "You see, Aro is using you just like Edward used you, and now Dylan. You are nothing more than a pawn to Aro. Never forget that, Isabella. He wants his old friend back. He wants the talent that the Cullen coven possesses. And he believes you are the key to acquiring them."

She was gone from the room in a blur, the only proof that she'd been there was the door slowly creaking closed and the bruise spreading across my hip from my fall to the floor.

I spent that night and the whole next day alone, aside from the human child that brought me my meals. I knew this was the calm before the storm. I was wound up so tight worrying what the next hour would bring, that I couldn't even settle down and read to pass the time.

My head was a crowded place. The band-aid that I'd used to patch up the wound that Edward had inflicted had once again been ripped off, and all of my black thoughts were circling in my head along with new ones of Dylan, and my fears about what the Volturi were planning on doing to me, and how they might use me to harm the Cullens.

"Why the heck should I care what happens to the Cullens?" I yelled into the quiet room. They were the ones that had gotten me into this screwed up mess and then left me to deal with it on my own.

I pulled back the heavy damask drapes and pushed open the window, the sun pouring over my body infusing me with a small measure of calm. "God, I hope I don't have to see them again," I whispered into the sunny afternoon. Seeing Alice had been difficult. So hard, that I'd convinced myself that she'd been a figment of my imagination. Seeing Edward would almost certainly break me. I prayed with everything in me, that Aro did not bring them here.

The door closed and I whipped around to face the intruder only to come face to face with Dylan.

"Get out," I snapped, my eyes blazing as I remembered my little chat with his lover. I could still feel her hands wrapped in my hair and the bruise on my hip.

He ignored me and walked further into the room, his eyes watchful, but otherwise void of all expression. "I know you're angry, Bells."

"Bella. To you, I'm just Bella. Lying bastards don't get to use pet-names." He flinched, and I'm almost embarrassed to admit it, but I felt a surge of satisfaction in that small show of pain.

"Bella, please hear me out-"

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed, my hand having a mind of its own as it landed a solid smack right across his sexy face. Anything to shut him up. I couldn't stand hear another lie fall from those lips that I still wanted to kiss. "Get out!" I shoved him hard against his chest. "I have nothing to say to you and I certainly don't want to hear what I'm sure is a perfectly constructed story!" I kept swinging at him, tears streaking down my cheeks as he stood there and let me pummel him.

He wrapped his arms around my trembling body and pinned my arms down by my side. "Hush, woman. Just hear me out. Please."

His lips feathered across my cheek, his tongue lapping at my spilled tears and damn if my body didn't fill with want and desire. It was all a lie, I kept reminding myself. Just his natural gift that would bloom into a full blown power if he was ever turned into a vampire.

"Let me go, Dylan," I demanded, my voice void of all expression.

"No," he replied, his lips hovering over mine. "You are going to hear me out. If you still want me out of your life, then I'll go, but you will listen to me. I will not have you condemn me based on a jealous vampire's accusations."

His mouth fell on mine, devouring me, sparking so much heat that I thought my insides were going to boil and found myself responding even though I was angrier than I'd ever been and filled with such hurt. My tongue caressed his, my body molding itself against him as he released my arms and let his hands trail up and down my back before settling against my ass. His fingers bit into my flesh hard, which always turned me on, and he pulled my hips against his groin letting me feel the bulge growing larger with every second the kiss continued.

At that moment, all I wanted was to feel all of that hardness inside me. It was the first time that I'd felt this needy since my last make out session with Edward. While Dylan and I had gotten hot and bothered on many occasions-and clothes weren't always there to hinder us-I'd never felt the pull that I was feeling now; the yearning inside me to rip off my clothes and let him make love to me.

That thought brought me out of my sex induce craze. It would not be making love, because Dylan did not love me. He'd been using me. I was just a part of his mission. I pushed him away roughly. "How dare you?" I hissed as I wiped my mouth off. "I am not some toy, and frankly, I'm tired of everyone playing with me. Say what you need to say then get the fuck out."

I went back to the window, my back to him. I so did not want to have to look at his exquisite face while he spewed out his well rehearsed lies.

And, thankfully, I didn't have to because Demetri strolled in and placed himself between us. "Isabella, Aro has requested you in the main room. I am to escort you."

"Give us a minute, Demetri," Dylan said in a commanding voice that I'd have been afraid to use as a human against a centuries old vampire.

"I cannot. Heidi is driving Aro positively mad with her constant bitching about you, so I believe it would be best all around if you and Isabella were not left alone. You have completed your mission admirably, but it is over."

"Bella, is not a mission," he bit out, anger seething within. "And I need to talk to her before she sees _him_." The way he said him, made me think it wasn't Aro he was referring to.

The look that crossed Demetri's face was shock, pure and simple. "I am sorry, Dylan, truly I am. But I was ordered to bring her down immediately." He turned to me, his arm outstretched.

"Come, Isabella."

My anger at Dylan was so great and my interest in what he so urgently wanted to say to me nonexistent, that I took that outstretched hand just to spite Dylan even though my savior was probably about to escort me into the very depths of hell.

**A/N: Aww thanks for all the lovely reviews and PMs. I'm thinking I will just leave the story as is. Guess that means you will still get a chapter a day. Keep the reviews coming; they help me tweak things.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own most of the characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**Chapter 7 Haunted by the Past**

Demetri took me to a room just off the main receiving room and handed me a garment bag. Apparently, Aro wanted to play Barbie. Must be a vampire thing. Alice had certainly enjoyed it. I pushed that thought away as I always did when I was foolish enough to let my brain wonder to _them_.

Once I donned the black high neck, lace shirt and black pencil skirt along with a suicidal pair of heels, I was out the door.

Demetri's eyes surveyed me and his expression told me a very different tale than what the full length mirror had just told me. I would never understand men's reactions to me.

"You look simply divine, Isabella."

"Thanks, and it's just Bella."

He nodded seemingly pleased by that request. With my first attempt at walking in those death traps, my ankle twisted, and if it hadn't been for Demetri's quick reaction, I'd have landed on my face. "Smooth, Bella, really smooth," he chuckled while I blushed a bright red.

"Yeah, you should probably keep a hold of my arm, or it won't be the last time. Clumsy doesn't even begin to describe me." We shared a smile, and for a moment, I almost forgot the reason why I was here and that Demetri wasn't a friend.

Aro stood outside the door waiting for me in a tailored suit that showed off his lithe form impeccably. Even with the nearly transparent skin, he was handsome. "Isabella, my darling, you look simply radiant," he beamed as he took my hand and twirled me around taking in every inch of me. "I cannot wait to see what magnificence you will become once you are transformed. Already you are a work of art."

"You look pretty spiffy too," I countered a small grin on my face. I knew that he was scary and possibly evil, but it was hard to feel anything but comfortable in his presence when he was pulling out all the stops to impress.

His smile widened at my compliment. "Come, let me show off my newest addition to our court."

Not sure I agreed with that assessment of me, but better to be a part of this craziness than on my own, right?

I took his arm and allowed him to lead me into the lion's den which contained about forty vampires. Some wore simple hooded, grey cloaks while others were dressed similarly to me. All of them followed me with their eerie red gaze. At least their eyes were a deep saturated burgundy indicating that they'd all recently fed and that I wasn't part of the main course.

Almost as though Aro read my mind, he whispered, "You are safe; no one will harm you here. We have all fed well this evening in preparation for your presence amongst us this night."

Demetri and Felix, who'd just sidled up to us, laughed. "Indeed, my lord. Heidi is most efficient at her job, even under such short notice. It was quite the feat." His eyes sizzled over me and he inhaled sharply. "Though, when one smells as sinful as you…well, one always has room for dessert."

Demetri cleared his throat. "Don't let Heidi hear you say that."

Speak of the devil… Heidi sauntered down in a chocolate vinyl, floor length gown, her hair piled intricately on top of her head with gold woven through. She had gold gladiator boots that went all the way up her thigh, but was only noticeable when she stood so her leg peeked out of the slit that ended at her hip.

"Stunning, is she not?" Aro murmured softly. "But high maintenance." He chuckled. I didn't dare laugh; though, privately I agreed.

"Isabella, you clean up well," she noted moving forward and draping herself on Aro's other side, her nose wrinkling and a frown descending on her lovely face as she took in Dylan's scent that was layered all over my body from the searing kiss we'd shared but minutes ago. I had to force my hand to stay at my side instead of wiping the taste of him from my lips again.

Eyeing me up, she asked, "Shall I bring _them_ in?" Aro's eyes shot to mine quickly before returning to Heidi. He sighed almost regrettably. Considering then level of satisfaction she was experiencing, I was fairly certain that whatever they had in store for me was going to be anything but pleasant.

"No point in putting it off. The sooner we get through…negotiations, the sooner our Isabella will get her greatest desire."

I took the ordinary seat positioned beside his opulent throne and did my best to ignore his brothers on either side of us. All sound had ceased from the other vampires and all expression had been wiped from their faces. They appeared no more than a sea of corpses, not so much as an eye blinked or a chest rose with breath

Why hadn't I asked what was going on? Because they would've just given me that evasive smile that I'd seen a lot of lately and pretended as though I hadn't spoken.

Heidi opened the door with a flourish, here gazed glued to mine leaving me dazed the same way Edward often had. My nails bit into my palm in an effort to escape her bewitching stare and finally I was able to look past her at the people that had entered the silent room.

Time stopped. The world no longer rotated. Life as I knew it, ceased.

My heart all but stop, my eyes burned with unshed tears, and it took everything in me to continue to breathe as I watched the entire Cullen brood, along with five others, line up in front of us.

Aro's hand fell upon my own which was clutching the arm of the chair in a death grip. "Breathe, Isabella."

But I couldn't because there, right in front of me, looking as heartrendingly beautiful as the first time I'd laid eyes on him was Edward. My Edward. My angel. Only a few feet away, and yet, it might as well been a thousand.

I was only half aware of the conversation around me as I stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights of a fast approaching car.

Carlisle's hand was on his shoulder and judging by the tension carved into his face, he was restraining Edward. Almost made me believe that Edward was trying to get to me, but why would he? I meant nothing to him anymore. The Cullens showing up meant nothing more than the fulfillment of an obligation to vampire royalty. That's all. Aro had summoned them and they had come. It had nothing to do with me, and I couldn't afford to believe otherwise. I wasn't going to fall back into that pit of despair that I'd lived in for so many months. In order to come out of this meeting with my sanity intact, I had to distance myself from them completely.

A dainty hand grasped at Edward's other arm drawing my attention to the exquisite woman by his side with her strawberry blonde hair cascading around her small, but shapely body with the face of an angel and two stunning caramel eyes looking at him with such concern…and love. He'd brought one of his distractions with him, how lovely. Almost made me wish I had Dylan by my side, but that would be a lie since I meant nothing to Dylan either. Not only was I jealous that Edward had found a replacement, but that I didn't have one to throw in his face.

All that was left of me wilted, leaving me cold and dead inside. I could feel the strange effect washing over me and reveled in the numbness. Such a sweet reprieve from the emotions that boiled within me. My eyes deaden, and suddenly, I could bear to face my ex without the pain of heartache, without jealousy, without anger. I was just an impartial observer.

I swallowed hard and wrenched my gaze from them, and focused instead on Aro.

He leaned in. "Do you need a moment?"

"No, let's just get this over with," I replied monotonously. He stared for a moment, studying me before nodding to himself.

"You have been brought here to answer for a very serious breach of vampire law." He spoke crisply and with great authority as he stood on his raised dais, his eyes lingering on each Cullen before sweeping over the silent crowd.

"The punishment for such treachery is death."

His words rang out, and you could feel the tremor of excitement thrill through the audience. I noted that Jane seemed particularly giddy, but Heidi much less so. I bet I knew exactly what was causing that reaction. She would want Edward around because she believed that there was something left between he and I and hoped that I would find my way back to him leaving Dylan to her capable hands. Too bad she hadn't taken into account Edward's newest hobby-blonde bombshells with a supermodel's body.

Aro held up his translucent hand for silence. "What have you to say for yourselves?"

Carlisle stepped forward exactly as I remembered him, and I thanked the gods I was so broken that I felt nothing while watching him. Even his melodious voice didn't affect me. Being a zombie again had its perks. I just hoped it lasted until they left…and that I'd be able to put myself back together without psychiatric help. Wonder how capable the doctors were here? And, would Aro pay for the visits? Of course, once I was transformed, I was likely to lose my human memories so psychiatric help wouldn't really be an issue. One could only hope.

"Aro, the only excuse I can offer you is that we were certain that Bella would one day become one of us."

Caius spoke from behind us. "Then you admit that you revealed our secret to a human?"

"Yes."

The watching crowd murmured quietly amongst themselves.

"Please, my old friend, come forward." Aro held out his hand and Carlisle took it allowing him the opportunity to peruse his memories at his leisure. Aro nodded several times as Carlisle stepped down, his arm winding protectively around Esme. She offered a feeble smile at me but I acted as though I hadn't noticed and looked hastily away.

Carlisle had tried to catch my gaze while Aro read him, but I'd stayed focus on Aro's expression certain that whatever I would see would be my undoing. I didn't understand their reaction to me. They'd left me willingly enough, but the way they were behaving, it almost seemed like that hadn't been the case. Whatever. I wanted nothing to do with them. Admitting that to myself, I realized that a part of me truly hated them which gave me the strength to sit before them, quit hunching in on myself, and put on a brave face.

"His intentions were pure," Aro finally stated to his brothers.

"No doubt they were, but that is not a valid excuse."

"What would you have me do, Caius? Order them dismembered and burned here before the court? Would you like the honor of carrying that out?" Aro never raised his voice, but you could feel the frustration with each word uttered. Esme gasped, trembling enough even for my eyes to register her fear, but one brief look at Alice showed me that Esme had nothing to fear.

"No, of course not, but some form of punishment must be enacted," Caius declared.

Aro searched my face again and seemed even more worried than he'd been moments ago when he thought Caius was going to force him to kill his friend and the second most powerful coven of all time.

"Naturally." He motioned Edward forward and only then did the blonde vampire let him out of her clutches. I busied myself with imaging pictures in the veins of gold running through the marble at my feet. The hatred that had bolstered me moments before fizzled out leaving me a jittery mess as he approached us.

"Bella," he breathed, his delicious breath swirling around me leaving me slightly dazed. I had to close my eyes in an attempt to mentally prepare myself for the onslaught of pain his voice and scent, hell just his whole his presence, was bound to invoke in me.

Aro, ignoring Edward's attempt to gain my attention, began reading his memories when the door slammed hard against the marble walls. My eyes flew open in response and landed on Dylan. Could it get any worse? Sure, if somehow Jacob had gotten himself mixed up with the vamps and they'd brought him along. That would definitely be worse. I laughed at that ludicrous thought, and I could feel every eye in the room shift toward that foreign and inappropriate sound. I shook my head in a silent apology not chancing a glance in Aro's direction for fear of seeing Edward, but I could feel his burgundy eyes burning over me along with Edward's golden ones.

I could almost imagine that frustrated look that Edward used to get around me now plastered on his heavenly face as he, once again, tried to figure out why I'd reacted the way I had.

Marcus had moved so silently that I hadn't noticed him standing before me tipping my face up. He had Edward's hand in one of his as he used his power against us. He barely brushed Aro's hand who nodded his thanks as Marcus cast me a meaningful look before gliding to his seat. When the hell had Edward gotten so close to me?

"Like there was any doubt," Edward hissed.

My face turned of its own accord toward Edward at that cryptic remark, my brow raised in question, but the moment our eyes met my heart all but stopped. He took a step closer and I broke free from his intense gaze shaking my head, my hand extended in an effort to ward him off.

Edward closer to me would be a very bad thing. I could barely think a coherent thought as it was. If he touched me…I was done for. There would be no recovery, no drug that could patch me up, no Dylan to help me forget.

To clear my mind, I focused on Dylan's face – a face that I'd woken up to many mornings these last few months, a face I thought might be a part of my life for many more years to come – and told myself that I didn't want to know what Edward was talking about. I just wanted this night over with. Wanted our punishment revealed so I could get as far away from Edward as humanly possible. And Dylan. And Alice, who I could barely stand to look at because of the immense shame and guilt that gnawed at my insides for the awful way I treated her when she'd last visited me.

Aro's declaration jerked me back to the matter at hand. "You are dismissed for tonight. Heidi will take you to the East Wing. Anything you desire, simply ask. Felix and Heidi will see to everything." That was it? Put it off for another night? Was he trying to kill me?

He descended the dais and smiled in greeting to Edward's distraction. "Tanya, my apologies for not properly greeting you, my love."

"Apology accepted, my lord."

"Lovely. Come. You and your coven… for we have much to discuss."

I was so focused on the woman and the musical chime of her voice that I hadn't noticed that Edward was kneeling before me.

"Did they hurt you?"

My head turned involuntarily, like a flower toward the sun, and I stared coldly back. "I can't imagine why you'd care."

He hissed, his hand reaching for me, but at the last minute it fell to his side. The pain etched into his perfect face tore at me, but I couldn't afford to acknowledge it, otherwise I'd throw myself into his arms and beg him to take me back. Why did this man have so much power over me? It wasn't healthy. Fourteen months had passed since we'd said our goodbyes. More than enough time to move on with my life. Sure, some nostalgia was to be expected, but this level of emotion?

Dylan joined us, further mucking things up. "I believe we have a conversation to finish."

A small smile filled my face as I sat stuck between the two men I loved and hated above all others. I had no desire to talk to either of them. Well, that's what I kept telling myself. How did I always find myself in such situations?

Edward stood, not quite as tall as Dylan, but definitely more lethal. The rumbling growl reverberating from his chest was enough to make me want to shield Dylan from Edward's wrath. "I only require a few minutes of Bella's time, then you two can…do whatever you want."

See? He didn't care about me. Not now, maybe not ever.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, or haven't you noticed?" Dylan retorted.

"Maybe not, but I have a few things to say to her whether she wants to hear it or not."

It was like a tennis match; my eyes bouncing back and forth between them as they spoke.

"Haven't you done enough damage already? Look at her." He pointed at me, and Edward followed the movement. "Open your eyes and see what's left of her. See _that_ look in her eyes?_ You_ put it there. _You_ broke her into a million pieces. _I_ put her back together and I'll be damned if I'm gonna stand by and watch you hurt her all over again so you can make yourself feel better for walking out on her."

I couldn't tear my eyes from him. He sighed, swearing under his breath. "I know I hurt her. But that is precisely why I must talk to her."

"I don't think so." He moved in between us giving me a respite from Edward's eyes and allowing me the chance to heave in the air I so desperately needed. "You read minds, right? Well, read this."

I couldn't clearly see him over Dylan, but I could tell that whatever Dylan was showing him staggered him, almost bringing him to his knees, a low groan escaping him.

"Stop," I whispered, my voice refusing to work as I choked on the grief welling up inside me. I didn't understand his reaction. If Dylan was showing him the mess I was…well, I just didn't see why that would affect Edward so. I just knew that I wanted to erase the pain he was so clearly feeling.

Marcus, who'd been in deep conversation with the only man from Tanya's coven came forward and wrapped his arms protectively around me. "There will be time for discussions later, gentlemen. Isabella has had a trying day and needs rest." He ushered me past them like water over stone, and just like that, I could breathe again. Apparently I could cry again, too, because the floodgates were opened, and I all but fell to the floor as the tears poured from me. Marcus picked me up gingerly and carried me to another room. It wasn't the one I'd spent the night in, but no less impressive.

After he set me on the bed, he lingered. "They both love you, Isabella. My gift allows me to gauge the strength of a relationship, and those two men adore you."

"Ed…Edward," I choked out between sobs, " doesn't. He told me so. He didn't want me. He doesn't love me. Never did. It was all a lie. I was fooling myself. How could someone like him ever love something like me?"

"Shh. Trust me, dearest, the feelings between you were real. _Are_ real."

I shook my head and dried my tears on the silk that he handed me from his suit pocket. "He's moved on…with Tanya," I spat her name like the vile curse that it was.

"No. They are longtime friends. Tanya and her coven were brought here because her sister, Irina, was the one that brought you to our attention."

"What?" I gasped refusing to believe him about Tanya, but interested in Irina's involvement.

Marcus smiled warmly. "The sisters had a run in with us many years ago. You see, their maker did something even more unforgivable than sharing our secret with a human; she created an immortal child. We killed both and would have killed Tanya, Irina, and Kate, but Aro…" he chuckled. "Do not tell him I said this, but he was greatly affected by their beauty. They are succubae, and their power over men was what granted them a reprieve, but as you can imagine, the slaughter of their maker and the child is seared into their minds. They became fanatical about vampire law, and when Irina learned of you, she immediately contacted Aro for fear that we would blame their coven since they knew the Cullens' secret."

"What's gonna happen to me now?" I asked after pondering his quick tale. "What about the Cullens?"

He shrugged. "You'll be transformed."

"And…can I stay here?"

His head came up quickly as though shocked by my question. "You are, of course, welcomed here. Aro would love for you to join our court." His lips puckered slightly, his eyes narrowed in deep thought. "I should not say this, but be sure of your decision, Isabella. You really should talk to your Edward before deciding something so drastic."

"He said everything he needed to the day he left me."

I stood. "If I were escorted, could I maybe go out tonight?" I asked sounding like a small child asking for the impossible.

"I think that could be arranged. I will speak to Aro about it, and if he grants your request, I shall send Demetri to you."

"Marcus?" He turned, looking at me expectantly. "I don't want the Cullens punished because of me. Whatever it takes...please tell me there's a way for me to protect them."

"I'll see what I can do, Isabella. But be very careful. The price might be higher than you could ever fathom."

**A/N: I'm having far too much fun editing this fic. I've forgotten so much that happens that it's almost new to me. Reviews make me smile :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own most of the characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**I should probably apologize in advance, but damn, I had a blast with this chapter. Thanks Iwantavampire. I'm glad I didn't alter this story.**

**Chapter 8 Bella Gone Wild.**

Aro had been agreeable enough, so now, I was more than half way through a bottle of Captain Morgan in a bar that I couldn't remember the name of with Demetri to keep me company. He'd been an attentive listener as I ranted about Dylan, Edward, Heidi and everything else that had gone wrong in my life this past year.

He'd even thwarted Alice's attempt to ambush me as we left this evening. I felt awful for how he treated her, and the way I just stood there and let him do it, but one of the last people I wanted to see at that moment was Alice. I was still sickened over the fact that I'd been so cruel to my best friend.

But with each drink my anger and guilt seemed to lessen, and by the time I'd switched over to shots, I couldn't even remember what I'd been so worked up about.

Turns out that aside from being a good listener, Demetri was a very good dancer. His hands slid down ribs to settle on my hips as my hands automatically wrapped around his neck, mostly to keep myself standing. I had trouble with that at the best of times, add to my natural clumsiness some alcohol and you can see why I was clutching at him like a drowning person in need of a life preserver.

The song pounding through the club was not meant for the kind of dancing we were doing, but I was too intoxicated for the frantic, fast dancing that the others were doing all around us. I leaned my head against his shoulders, my body molded against his. I smiled as I caught myself inhaling his natural scent like someone trying to get high on permanent markers. "Damn, Demetri, you smell yummy." I chuckled, my body shaking with laughter, though I couldn't remember what I'd found so funny seconds ago.

His cool breath licked across my ear as he whispered lightly against it. "Trust me, Bella, it is nothing compared to the torture you've been putting me through all night."

I glanced up at him, a smile plastered on my face, not because I was happy or amused, but because alcohol always left me sporting a perma-grin. He met my gaze steadily with obsidian eyes so intense that I shuddered in fear, and if I was being honest with myself, anticipation. I knew that look well. Goodness knows I'd seen it enough on Edward's face.

I licked my lips, and his attention drifted down to them. Did I know what I was doing? Yeah. Was it wrong? On many levels. Did I care? Nope. I was pissed at the men in my life and wanted to get them out of my system. Demetri was beyond hot. It wasn't a hardship being around him.

A waitress toting a tray full of jell-o shots offered them to us. Demetri held up four fingers,paid her, and then held one out to me. I downed it and immediately reached out for the next one. It wasn't like he was planning on having any. I wondered, as I slammed the next one, if he was to drink my blood right now if he'd become intoxicated from all the alcohol swimming in my body.

"These are fucking fantastic!" I announced loudly, a few people close by nodding their heads in agreement with drunken grins on their faces just like me. I offered him my empty one and motioned for the last two despite the fact that the room was swaying perilously and Demetri now possessed four hands. "Keep 'em coming." He shook his head, that beautiful smile lighting his face.

"Bella, you cannot even stand on your own. I do not think you need anything else."

Never one to heed a warning, I wrenched the last two shooters from his hand and slammed them back. I wiped my mouth after finishing the last drink, my eyes scorching over his mouthwatering form. He'd changed for our evening out on the town. No stuffy suit for him, even though he'd looked freaking fantastic in it. Nope, it was black leather pants that made looking above the belt a difficult task no matter which way he was coming. He'd caught me ogling him several times, but what could he say? He'd been enjoying his view of me all night, too.

"That's not true," I finally replied a little breathlessly after taking a few seconds to remember what he'd said to me.

He led me off the floor and instead of sitting in the chair he pulled out for me, I plopped down on his lap. His brows rose in surprise, his mouth hanging slightly open as I drunkenly flirted with him. No, I was past flirting. We'd spent the last few hours flirting. Now, I was blatantly throwing myself at him

.

He cleared his throat, his hands at his side, fists clenched as though it was taking everything in him not to touch me. "What's not true?"

"That I don't need _anything_." Screw Edward. Screw Dylan. They both had their meaningless distractions, why shouldn't I? It's not like I'd remember it after I was transformed anyways. Can't regret what you can't remember, right? Why not live a little before I had to die? "I need _you_."

He stared at me hungrily. I didn't even care whether it was my blood or my body that was beckoning so sweetly to him. "You are drunk-"

I waved that excuse away. I could tell he wanted me, and right then, dammit, I needed him something terribly. "Yep. Completely wasted. But…I'm still aware of what I'm doing." I might not remember it later, but at that moment, I was aware.

If at all possible, his eyes darkened further, but he shook his head fighting his desires. Who knew that a vampire that killed humans to eat had so many scruples? "Seeing Edward again-"

I jumped off his lap not interested in talking about Edward who was probably fucking his blonde bimbo at the moment not having to worry about breaking her, not having to worry about losing control. I made my way through the crowd feeling Demetri's eyes lingering on me as I searched for a welcomed distraction. I'd been hit on more times than I could count tonight, so finding a willing partner was not going to be a difficult task.

"Looking for someone?"

I turned to see who'd spoken. He was cute enough. Not the heart stopping gorgeousness that Demetri and Edward possessed, but as far as human men went, he was easy on the eyes.

His black hair was spiky and he had a tattoo of a group of symbols on both sides of his neck. Yep, he'd do nicely.

"Yeah, _you_." He smiled widely.

"How convenient," he murmured and stepped closer, his arms ensnaring me as he spun me onto the dance floor. "I'm Michael, by the way."

"Bella…not that it matters."

He laughed and I caught Demetri hovering a little behind us, scowling heavily in my direction even as he dismissed some poor girl that had had the balls to ask him for a dance.

I raised my brows, daring him, a small smirk on my burgundy lips which were seconds from being kissed by Michael. I tilted my head back and just before we kissed, Demetri snatched me out of his hands.

"Excuse us," he muttered to Michael, anger barely restrained in his voice. He dragged me out of the bar; his grip on my arm bound to leave bruises tomorrow, and pushed me into the alley. My back hit the rough wall hard enough to leave me winded. The intensity of it all reminded me so much of the times Edward was a little too enthusiastic.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked mildly, though there was nothing mild about his expression as he stalked me. I'd pushed him too far. Fear raced through me and my heart beat frantically in my ears. I'd somehow forgotten that he wasn't a tamed vampire. It sobered me up better than anything else could. He tipped my chin up, the other hand closing around my throat peering intently into my no longer glazed eyes. "That's better. I want you aware not in some drunken stupor."

His mouth devoured mine, and I forgot everything else except the sensation of his cold, hard lips bruising mine, leaving me breathless, and it felt so damn right. So familiar. As close to kissing Edward as I was ever going to get. No matter how much I'd enjoyed my time with Dylan, it wasn't like this. I thought it was because he wasn't Edward, but it was simply that he wasn't a vampire. I just got off on the whole danger aspect of being with a vampire. It made my heart race, my blood boil, my breathing ragged just to feel their icy skin against my scalding flesh. Knowing that I could just as easily die as orgasm.

With my arms locked around his neck, he lifted my legs around his waist, his body pressing me against the wall to hold me up. I could feel the throbbing, granite length of him through the leather and wondered how far I was willing to take this. I didn't even know Demetri, yet here I stood making out in a dark alley contemplating screwing him when I hadn't even done the deed with Dylan despite our many months together.

But Dylan had been lying to me, using me. It would have been infinitely worse to give him my virginity thinking he loved me than to let Demetri have that honor. At least, Demetri and I knew what this was about. There were no strings attached, no hearts to get broken. Just sex.

My hips moved invitingly against his forcing a deep moan from him, but he never broke the kiss. His tongue tasted every inch of my mouth, his hands biting into my ass as he pulled me harder against the hard length of him, and my body reacted to all that promise. Liquid heat pooled down low, and I knew he could smell my arousal. My blood was on fire with every sound that escaped us, every lick of his tongue, and the feel of his fingers digging into my flesh.

"Not here," I panted when he broke this kiss, his eyes searing me to my soul. "Somewhere else…"

We stood there trying to regain some semblance of control. That was something I was all too familiar with since I'd had to go through this each time Edward and I had gotten carried away. "Does my blood make it hard for you?" I asked curiously.

He smirked. "I'm hard all right…but I don't think it's your delicious blood that's to blame," he snickered and helped me unwind my thighs from his waist.

I didn't need a mirror to tell me I was flaming red. I hadn't meant it like that. I slapped him on the arm playfully, carefully. Wouldn't want to break my hand on his marble body. "You know what I mean."

Another manly chuckle. "Indeed, I do. But I love the way you look when you blush. All that blood so close to the surface." He inhaled appreciatively the way a smoker does when they finally get a much needed smoke break. "As delightful as your blood is, it is not what is interesting me at the moment."

Moments passed without either of us moving or talking. "This is a mistake, you know?" I finally admitted.

He studied me for a few breaths. "Indeed. But a very pleasurable mistake, yes?"

Well, I couldn't dispute that.

He pulled back further, providing me with some much needed space. "I should get you back to Volterra."

I could tell that wasn't at all what he wanted to do.

I nodded and followed him back to his car. We weren't very far from Volterra. I had maybe a handful of moments to make up my mind. I lightly rubbed my swollen lips already missing the feel of his icy mouth against mine. His scent was all around me, torturing me and telling me I would be a fool to pass him up. But what would Edward think if he found out? No, when he found out. It was inevitable that he would read this indiscretion from Demetri's mind.

The car stopped outside the walls while he spoke softly with two guards, and just like that, my time was up. In less than a minute he would be escorting me back to my room. It just seemed really low of me to take Demetri back to castle and fuck him when I knew that Dylan and Edward were there. But Dylan had Heidi to keep him busy and Edward had Tanya, why shouldn't I have some company too?

"Demetri?" I asked uncertainly. He glanced at me, a small frown on his lips. I touched his face gently, still unsure of what I was going to do. "Thank you for taking my mind off of everything for a few hours."

He drew my hand away from his jaw, but retained his hold on it. "My pleasure, Isabella."

I scowled at him. "Isabella? Now I'm Isabella?"

"I allowed myself to get carried away earlier and for that I am most sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry, Demetri." I grabbed his shirt in my free hand and tugged him closer.

"Isabella," he groaned softly.

"Kiss me," I demanded. His resolve only lasted for a heartbeat and then we were all over each other.

One of the guards cleared their throat reminding us that we were in a very public place.

He flashed me a grin. "Hold that thought, love." So much promise in one little sentence.

He threw the car into gear and sped through the narrow roads. My breathing hadn't even regulated by the time the car screeched to a stop. He was out the door and wrenching mine open before I even registered that he'd hopped out. He slammed it closed, but we didn't make it any further. I was lying against the side of the door as he fed from my lips again.

"Can I ask you something," I began hesitantly while his mouth wondered down my throat.

"Anything," he murmured against my throat.

His hand grazed the side of my breast, and I let out a small gasp and tried to gather my thoughts. "Uh…" I was suddenly nervous. Not that I was about to have sex, but that he might not be used to being intimate with humans. He could easily hurt me - kill me, even - in the throes of passion.

He nudged the neckline of my shirt down further, just barely exposing the lace of my leopard bra and traced his tongue around the thin fabric. I was panting loudly and completely wet, and we were both still fully clothed. "You were saying," he prompted, his voice laced with amusement, but he never lost sight of his goal – which was to drive me completely mad with desire. I was seconds from ripping off my clothes right here and letting him do me on the hood of the car.

I swallowed. "As a human…I'm…" I jumped as his cold mouth clamped over my nipple through the silky fabric of my bra. "…breakable. Have you-"

"I won't harm you," he mumbled against my breast. "You have my word, love."

Again he wrapped my legs around his waist. My hot core was now positioned right against his rather intimidating bulge. What was I getting myself into? He took over my mouth, again, the kiss even more frantic than our earlier kisses, and carried me to the castle, to his room. At that moment, neither of us cared who might see.

We'd made several turns and were suddenly in a small ante chamber type place. He withdrew a key from his pants pocket with me still entwined around him, my mouth nibbling down his neck. He tasted beyond amazing. I glanced up sharply, certain I saw something move in the window overlooking this square room, but the more I focused, the more I thought my imagination was getting the better of me.

The locked clicked and we were about to enter his room when Edward materialized across from us, though I didn't think Demetri was aware of his presence. For the briefest second, I felt bad, and then, Tanya's perfect face reminded me that Edward wasn't mine and that I didn't owe him anything. Only now, seeing him angrier than I'd ever seen him, did I understand that I wanted him to witness this. I wanted to hurt him the way he'd hurt me, to feel just a fraction of the betrayal I'd felt when he'd left me alone and broken in the woods outside my house. I wanted him to know, even if it wasn't exactly true, that I was over him, that I was all right, that I, too, had moved on – just like he'd wanted.

I stared coldly back at him as Demetri's hand cupped my breast watching what can only be described as anguished, torture fill his face. I hated him for what he'd put me through and was sickly satisfied knowing that some part of him cared enough to be bothered by what I was doing with Demetri.

I closed my eyes on Edward to block out the desolate expression that I'd caused and let Demetri carry me through the door slamming it shut.

**I just wanted to have some fun with Bella. She's always getting screwed over by the boys in her life; I thought it was time to stick it to them. And truthfully, I always hated that Bella took Edward back no questions asked in New Moon. I don't care how in love you are…actions like that need answering for and much groveling. Thanks for the comments. Keep 'em coming. I love hearing from you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Judgment**

Aro, Marcus, and Caius sat across from me with Renata directly behind Aro as they discussed the Cullen's fate. I already knew mine. I was to be transformed as soon as the Cullen's mess was sorted out.

As it stood, Aro was concerned that his original plan was no longer a viable option. He informed me when this meeting began that he had intended to use me to entice at least a few of the Cullens to join his court. More specifically, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. He seemed to believe that Alice would stay for me and wherever Alice went Jasper was sure to follow. And it's no secret how much Jasper struggled with the vegetarian lifestyle. His life would be a whole lot easier if he had a reason to stay in Volterra, or at least that was Aro's reasoning.

But after seeing my reaction to Edward, Aro was no longer certain this was the best idea, which made absolutely no sense to me. He already knew the kind of powers the trio possessed. You would think he'd take a proven talent over some unknown quantity. He had no way of knowing if I'd be fortunate enough to possess a special ability, yet he was willing to trade all of them in for me. For such an ancient vampire, he was awfully reckless.

"Hey, there's always a chance I won't even remember them once I'm transformed, so my issues with them will be nonexistent. Sounds like you can have your cake and eat it to," I commented lightly. I'd been acting a bit off all day. Gee, I can't imagine why. You try giving up your virginity to someone you couldn't care less about while the man of your dreams is right outside listening to the whole ordeal. Now that the alcohol had worn off, I could fully appreciate the foolishness of my actions.

Aro cast a sideways glance at Marcus who shrugged looking genuinely perplexed. "Felix indicated that you spent the night with Demetri," Aro stated, but really it was a question. I frowned to myself trying to follow the abrupt change in subject.

I shrugged. "Does it matter?"

He gave a humorless laugh. "From the foul mood Edward was in earlier, I would say it matters a great deal. Do you really think he's going to give up his way of life for you now?"

How vile was it that I was pleased that I'd hurt Edward so much that even Aro could see it? He deserved it. Well, maybe my actions had been overkill…

"I should hope not. Hell, I can't even figure out why he'd be willing to do it before."

"Isabella," Marcus sighed in frustration. "Did I not explain to you that Edward loves you? I told you how strong the connection still is between you."

"What Marcus is trying to say is your Edward left you to protect you. I saw it all when I read his memories. He was protecting you from himself and from this," he motioned around the room, "life."

"He loved you enough to let you go," Marcus added.

I burst out laughing. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." I shook my head muttering to myself, "Loved me enough to let me go. What a fucking bunch of bullshit."

Completely ignoring my foul mouth, Aro continued looking very irritated, "You've left me in a precarious position, Isabella. The Cullens must be punished for their actions and you have taken away my one form of nonviolent punishment."

I let that sink in for a minute, my heart pattering dangerously fast as I thought about the pain they might have to endure all because of me. Well, all because of Irina and her big mouth. The Volturi would have remained blissfully unaware of my existence had it not been for that insufferable tattletale.

I drummed my fingers on the arm of my chair deep in thought, searching my brain for an alternate punishment that wouldn't cause physical harm…that would get them far from Volterra and away from me.

Caius interrupted my musings, not that I was getting anywhere with them. "I think we should take the original offer to the Cullens. Even if Edward no longer cares enough about Miss. Swan's fate, some of the others are bound to. I believe that Alice will agree to stay, and with her Jasper. And in the off chance they all decline…well, we'll simply demand that they break up their coven. It matters not where they decide to reside, they simply cannot do so together. It makes us look weak having such a large, powerful coven remaining unchecked."

"Agreed," Marcus chimed in and Aro nodded.

"All right. Renata?" He glanced back at her. "Inform the Cullens that their presence is required in the main hall and ask the full court to attend. We need to make a production of it."

Caius swept out of the room behind Renata leaving me with Marcus and Aro staring intently down at me. I was squirming in my seat under such scrutiny and disappointment. I'd expected that kind of reaction from the Cullens. Maybe Dylan, but not Aro and Marcus.

"I see no reason to keep you human. Once we've announced our decision I will take you below and get your transformation under way."

The finality of those words rang through me. In three day's time I would no longer be human. I wouldn't even get to see my family one last time. I frowned wondering what story they'd be told about my disappearance.

I filed into the room directly behind Aro, my eyes fixed on his black cloak that he'd flung over his charcoal suit. No way was I looking at Edward, Dylan, or Demetri. Don't get me wrong, once the general discomfort of first time sex was gone, I'd thoroughly enjoyed myself, but I didn't know how to act around him now. We weren't anything to each other. Not even friends. Usually when one has a one night stand, they do so with someone they won't ever have to see again. On what planet had this been a good idea? The planet of Captain Morgan, obviously. Damn rum.

The atmosphere of the room was uncomfortably tense. No one made the slightest sound, except for me. It wasn't as if I could stop that pesky breathing or the thumping of my heart, which was getting faster and faster with each passing second.

After we were seated, Aro began, "We have two options for you."

Renata's small hands felt icy cold on my neck as she quickly readjusted my shirt collar, "Your marks are distracting everyone," she explained in a hushed whisper. I couldn't help the blush that stole over me as I remembered how Demetri had given me each and every one of them, but I did my damnedest to look nonchalant. It probably would've been more effective if I hadn't been keeping my eyes averted.

Aro cleared his throat, then continued in a voice void of all emotion, "It is no secret that I would love to have all of you here with us, but…" he paused making me chance a glance around, my eyes slamming into a very furious Edward who was shooting daggers at me. I'd never seen him look so…predatory. Furious wasn't even a strong enough word to describe the emotions roiling off of him. I made a small, unintelligible sound and resumed my study of the marble floor.

Carlisle had moved forward. "But?" he prompted wearily.

"I will settle for…three of your coven. It matters not who you choose. I'll leave that decision to you."

Yeah right. It mattered a great deal. Who did Aro think he was fooling? It wasn't like Edward couldn't read his thoughts, though he did appear to be rather distracted – by me. But I knew he was capable of multitasking. How hard would it be to read one's thoughts while seething with rage? I guess they could be shielding their thoughts from him, but it wasn't something they were accustomed to doing.

"And the other option?" Carlisle finally asked apparently displeased with his first choice.

"You disband your coven. You will not have to live here, of course, but you cannot remain together. You are too great a threat and have no bonds of loyalty to us."

Carlisle scoffed at that last remark. "I have always been loyal to you. While I cannot abide by your customs, I accept that it is the natural order of things." He glanced at each member of his family shaking his head sadly. "We are no threat to you, Aro. We do not desire anything but to be left alone. Certainly, none of us harbors any political ambitions."

Caius stood, his fathomless eyes narrowed on Carlisle. "We could just kill you, if that is preferable." I noticed that there were several nods of approval at that suggestion. None looked more excited than Jane. I glowered at her, and she smiled sweetly back.

"We are being more than fair, old friend," Marcus added nervously. Caius was grouchy and unpredictable. Neither Aro nor Marcus wanted any harm to befall the Cullens, but Caius did not share that sentiment.

Carlisle glanced at me then back at Aro. "And what of Bella?"

The smile on Aro's face was brilliant. Like a kid in a candy store on allowance day. "She has agreed to be transformed and remain here…" he trailed off, his attention wholly on me, his crimson eyes sparkling with victory. Carlisle's question about my welfare had bolstered Aro's assurance that he was but moments from acquiring the three vampires of the Cullen coven that possessed special abilities. "…as long as no harm comes to you and your family."

He'd effectively discarded Caius's threat with that announcement, and I could see all of them visibly relax. Well, not Edward. Every time I was stupid enough to look at him, he was still glaring menacingly at me. Lovely. Living here with all that drama was going to be just peachy.

"I see," Carlisle said sounding more than a little shocked which seriously pissed me off. Of course, I would protect them. It hadn't been me that left…they'd abandoned me. The only one that had any room to doubt was me. Especially after my actions last night. "Might we have a few moments to discuss this?"

My angry angel finally spoke. "There is nothing to discuss. Bella becoming a vampire is not an option."

Aro's face was comical as he eyed Edward who never spared a glance for the ancient vampire. His eyes were still transfixed on me, and try as I might, I could not look away though I desperately wanted to. His declaration was to be expected. It was the same argument we'd had after the James fiasco and my disastrous birthday party. I should have faced the truth then of the absurdity of our relationship, but I wanted to be lied to. I believed him so readily when he'd insisted it was my soul he was looking out for. I mean, how romantic was that? But the real reason was that he didn't want to be stuck with me for all eternity.

Aro wiped his face of expression, his attention directed on Edward. "She knows too much."

"I'm not disputing that," he blinked and I was able to tear my eyes away. "You have humans that work for you, Aro. Let her remain here in that capacity."

"Edward," Alice groaned from beside him. "I already told you I've seen her transformed."

But I barely comprehended her words. I felt like I'd been run over by Emmett, all the air whooshed out of me as I realized how much he loathed me. He wanted me to suffer the same fate as Dylan. The ultimate punishment - to live in Volterra and always be an outsider looking in. They would remain forever young and beautiful, while I aged and became useless at which time I would probably become an after dinner snack.

Aro frowned as he mulled over Edward's suggestion. "Isabella wishes to be transformed, and I see no reason to withhold that from her."

A deep, reverberating growl emanated from Edward and when he spoke his voice was nearly unrecognizable. "No."

Aro ignored Edward's outburst, a haughty expression now in place, and addressed Carlisle, "Isabella's fate has already been decided. Eleazor assured Marcus yesterday that she will possess some rather impressive abilities; naturally, I'd be a fool not to transform her."

Ahh. Now I understood why he was gambling on me. I guess the ancient vampire wasn't so reckless, after all.

"I understand, Aro." Carlisle spoke with a tone of warning that was clearly directed toward Edward. "And if you will allow us a moment to discuss the options that you've given us…"

Aro nodded and motioned Heidi forward. "Heidi, take them to the room across the hall. Ten minutes," he added sternly and they nodded as they filed out of the hall. Except for Edward, who remained rooted in place.

"Have you something more to say, Edward," Caius prompted thoroughly enjoying Edward's misery.

"Many things," he stated in his velvety voice that was laced with anger.

"Then by all means, carry on."

Marcus stood. "I do not think-"

Edward was quite suddenly in front of me, his vice of a hand locked around my wrist as he pulled me roughly from my chair. Demetri was at my side before he had me on my feet and Dylan was there a few moments later. That whole being human thing really slowed a mortal boy down.

"Release her," Demetri ordered with a promise of pain in his voice.

"I'm not hurting her," he bit out, his eyes only for me. "You cannot claim the same thing, can you Demetri?" he snarled, his eyes taking in the marks from last night that were visible and again my body broke out in a prickly rush of heat as embarrassment consumed me. Were we really going to discuss last night right here in front of the whole court?

"You had your chance with her, Edward. It is not my fault that you were not up to the task," Demetri taunted. "You've no one to blame but yourself."

Edward ignored him. "Did I mean nothing to you?" he asked quietly, though no less angrily.

I found my confidence at that question, because he'd caused this. "I believe I'm the one that should be asking that question, Edward." It felt weird saying his name, being so close to him, touching him, and not having my body respond to it. "You left me, remember? You told me you didn't want me. That you didn't love me."

"So you screw the first vampire that'll have you?"

I blanched at his crude, hateful words.

My silence only fueled his fury because he looked even more pissed off than moments ago, his hand tightened uncomfortably and a small groan slipped from me, but he didn't even seem to notice. "All the times I told you I loved you and all it took was one lie to break your faith in me." It was said more to himself than me, I thought, and at any rate, I was so blindsided by his words, that I didn't have a response, witty or otherwise, to throw back at him. The smile on his face was not a happy one as he released his hold on me. My hand automatically rubbed my wrist where a dark bruise was forming. "Well, I guess we know why that was."

I shook my head having trouble following the conversation. Dylan and Demetri were too close, their presence making things all the harder. I needed to not be here in front of everyone having this conversation. It was beyond humiliating. "What? Why what was?"

Edward turned his back on me and took a good ten steps toward the door when Dylan cursed under his breath. "Maybe if you would stop running and actually stick around to talk things out neither of you would be so damn miserable."

He whipped around. "What is there to talk about?" He strode back to us anger surrounding him like a pulsing shield. "She's decided that she'd rather be damned…be a monster, so further conversation on that point is unnecessary." He glared at me in disgust. "And I don't know about you, but I don't really want a blow by blow of her night with Demetri," he hissed and Dylan flinched. Well shit, he hadn't known. Obviously he'd heard the rumors, but things often get distorted in the retelling.

Dylan rounded on me, more hurt than angry.

"Oh no, don't you give me that look," I said. "You have no right to bitch."

"No, of course not. He's only your boyfriend," Edward sneered. I groaned. Tell me this wasn't happening.

"Not any more…it wasn't _real_, was it Dylan?"

Heidi sauntered over, an extra sway to hips and wrapped her arm around me, her cheek resting on my shoulder. "My, my, my, Isabella, what a tangled web you've weaved. This is quite the pickle you've gotten your pretty little self into. It's worthy of an afternoon talk show. Dr. Phil would have a field day with you four."

"Five. You mean five," I snapped. "Don't forget to add yourself to the mix."

She laughed and it was the sound of wind chimes tinkling in a light breeze, and breathed in my scent hungrily. "Mmm, you do reek of Demetri. I guess the chit chat is accurate for once." Her lovely face was inches from mine. "I have always found Demetri's abilities in bed quite satisfactory." Demetri made an inarticulate sound of protest to which she smiled her cat ate the canary grin that showed just how much enjoyment she took from hurting us. "Wouldn't you agree, Isabella?"

Not waiting for my answer, she set those amused eyes on Edward, her lip drawn in a wicked grin and I knew her fun was just beginning. "Edward, you were an ass and deserved a taste of your own medicine. You had it coming. Now suck it up and get over it. Though…I'd be happy to help you even the score, if you're interested." She batted her eyes and threw her head back laughing deeply at his offended expression.

"Dylan," she continued, "you used your power to forge a bond between you two on Aro's orders. She was never yours. Her heart has always belonged to Edward. The line between work and play seems to be blurring for you. I think it's time I remind you where that line is." She pressed her cold lips against my cheek and whispered, "Ask him what he was promised in return for tricking you into joining the Volturi, Bella."

I froze at her words. How was it that I'd never considered what he was getting out of this whole mess? But I couldn't ask. I couldn't get my voice to work past the lump that was growing in my throat. Demetri and Edward were completely forgotten. I'd have liked to forget about Heidi, too, but as she was draped across me and smelling better than almost anything I'd smelled before…aside from Edward. Yes, ignoring Heidi was a nearly impossible task.

Dylan had heard her words though; I could tell by the look that he flashed her. She might be right about me and Dylan, but I had a feeling that she wasn't going to get her happily ever after with him either. "Remember when I told you that none of my family had ever become vampires?" he asked. I nodded and he went on without tearing his eyes from Heidi. "Aro did say that if you joined, he would transform me."

I let out a long breath. I could sympathize. I'd only known about vampires for less than two years and wanted to be one in the worst way. What must it have been like for Dylan to grow up with them, but never truly be a part of them? To know that every family member before him had been denied that gift and that he most likely would too? What would I have been willing to do if I'd been promised immortality?

When I didn't say anything, he hurried to explain, "By that point I was already in love with you." Edward made a sound of disbelief and Heidi growled quietly in my ear, her chest vibrating against my skin, her nails embedded in my flesh, small beads of blood welling up and permeating the air enticingly. I sensed, more than saw, how those few drops of blood were affecting the crowd of vampires. Even Edward's head automatically turned back to me, his eyes following the trail as the blood slid into my shirt.

I was suddenly aware of the dangerous position I was in. She could snap my neck before anyone could stop her, slice my throat with one of her talon-like nails, or drain me dry.

Dylan ignored everyone, and continued his explanation, "I knew that you were going to be transformed. Was it wrong of me to want to be like you? We would've been free to go wherever we wanted once we gained some control over our newborn instincts. I was offered the chance to spend eternity with you. If that makes me vile and disgusting, I don't care. I love you, woman."

Heidi flung me through the air and I felt powerful arms of steel wrap safely around me to keep me from hitting the opposite wall.

"You're okay," Edward whispered. It was only then that I realized that the Cullens and the Denali clan were back in the room. Tanya hadn't been here when we'd started our meeting; I'd sort of forgotten about her in the face of the judgment that Aro was doling out and the guilt that was swallowing me whole over my night with Demetri.

I stayed in his arms enjoying the feel of them around me and allowed myself to pretend that we were still together, that all the mistakes we'd both made had all been a part of a really bad nightmare, and watched Heidi and Dylan fight while Demetri tried to restrain her. In the end, it was Aro that intervened, but not before Heidi had sunk her razor sharp teeth deep into Dylan's neck. Faster than any other vampire, Aro was on Heidi, ripping her easily from Dylan. He pulled her against his body.

"He. Was. Under. My. Protection!" he roared. His hand lashed out and landed a blow to her face sending her sprawling across the shiny, white floor with such force that the room trembled and the sound left my ears ringing.

She remained at Demetri's feet staring up at Aro with Dylan's blood dripping from her lips, a deep rumbling growl echoing eerily through the room.

She tried to sit up as he advanced on her, but at that moment, Dylan let out a shriek of pain as the venom began working its way though his system. I knew what he was feeling as I'd suffered through some of it after James had bit me. I traced that crescent scar on my palm absentmindedly while I watched Dylan writhe on the floor, Aro now kneeling beside him.

"Dylan," I whispered my hand reaching for him, but Edward tightened his grip on me.

He ripped Dylan's shirt from him and lowered his head to his chest, right above his heart, and bit him delivering the venom directly into the organ that would quickly circulate it through his body and hasten the transformation while lessening the debilitating burning sensation.

The crowd around us was restless. They were not used to so much human blood being spilled and not joining in the festivities.

Marcus, noticing what was happening, ordered everyone out of the room and sent Demetri and Felix to take Heidi to the torture chamber. I didn't want to think about what that would entail? How did you hurt a vampire? Some things were better left unknown.

Aro picked Dylan up so gently, you could really see how fond he was of him, and looked squarely at us, for I was now standing among all the Cullens. "I must attend to him. If you have made your decision…Marcus will deal with it." He swept out of the room with Renata at his side.

I hadn't realized that I was crying until I saw my tears dripping off of Edward's arm and then I noticed how my whole body shook and how sore I was from the impact of Edward's body as he tried to keep me from smashing into the wall. The wall might have been softer, less painful.

"Shh, shh."

Carlisle moved forward "Let me check her over. She hit you rather hard. There might be some broken bones." I felt the pressure of his hands moving over my body and let out a few hisses when he touched a tender spot. "Nothing's broken," he said when he finished his quick examination. "But you're going to have quite the collection of bruises," he said gently.

Something brushed my hair; Edward's hands were still wrapped around me…had he kissed me? No, that couldn't be it. I was just imagining things.

"Your decision, Carlisle?" Marcus said as he quietly glided forward, but his eyes were on me and Edward.

"We need to discuss the terms? How long?"

Marcus sighed and I knew why. Aro hadn't mentioned a time limit, but as he was otherwise indisposed, surely it would be in Marcus's power to make that sort of judgment. "Two years."

Alice nodded. I felt Edward nod behind me and just caught Jasper making the same movement, but it was Carlisle that answered, "Done. Alice, Jasper, and Edward will remain here with Bella, for two years time. At which point, all _four_ of them will be free to come back and reside with us."

Four? They wanted me to come back with them?

Caius was livid as he popped up beside our little gathering. "Your coven is already too large. We most certainly will not be allowing you to add to it."

"Now, now, Caius. I think it is clear that the Cullens have no desire to usurp us from our rightful position. I believe their terms are acceptable."

"We will just have to wait until Aro has a spare moment to discuss this, Marcus." He spoke his name like it was the foulest thing known to man. "But I dare say, that Aro will not be quite as amiable as you predict."

He, too, left the room, leaving me with only Marcus and the Cullens. I so did not want to be alone with them, so I was really hoping he wasn't in a particular hurry to go somewhere.

"You have much to work out. You might as well make yourselves comfortable. Aro will be preoccupied for the next three days."

"If I may offer a suggestion, Marcus," Carlisle began, "I've given this matter some thought ever since I believed Bella might one day have to suffer through the horrors of transformation."

"Go on."

"I'm hopeful that we can control the pain, not alleviate it entirely, but with enough Morphine, it should be tolerable. I could procure some and try it on Dylan, if you'd like."

Marcus thought about it for a full minute before saying, "Anything to ease his suffering. But, you will be accompanied by our guards at all times. You understand, don't you, old friend?"

Carlisle nodded and Marcus turned his attention back to me.

"Bella?" He moved closer to the door and I had to push against Edward's arms to get him to release me so I could follow.

"Dylan's untimely transformation has put a wrinkle in our plans for you. I am most sorry, but we cannot transform you tonight."

I smiled in relief. "That's okay." For some reason, I wasn't as excited by the prospect of immortality as I'd once been. Could be that I'd have to deal with Heidi, Demetri, and Edward on a regular basis for the next two years.

"Will you be all right on your own?" he asked nodding at the vampires waiting quietly behind me all privy to our exchange with their enhanced hearing. I didn't see why he was bothering to whisper.

I grimaced. "Might as well get it over with, right?" I forced a smile which he returned. I watched him walk through the door, abandoning me to face what - once upon a time – I'd hoped would become my family.

When I finally found the courage to face everyone, I was surprised to find only Edward.

"Thank you for…catching me," I mumbled lamely because I didn't know what else to say considering my behavior last night.

How many times had I dreamed of being alone with him? Thousands, and not one of them had been awkward like this. I laughed to myself, because not once in any of my dreams had I just had sex with some other vamp - that does tend to crank up the awkward meter a few notches.

He moved closer, but remained a safe distance away. "Dare I ask what you're thinking?"

I glanced up at him, shocked to find all the anger gone. "Um…no."

He sighed, that crooked grin in place and it took my breath away. God how I'd missed it, and I'd been so certain I'd never see it again. "I forgot how frustrating it is to be around you."

"Sorry," I smiled apologetically.

The silence stretched out interminably. I was staring everywhere but at him, but I didn't need to see him to know his eyes never left me.

Eventually, he sat on the dais and motioned me to join him. "I'd planned a million different things to say to you when I saw you again, and now…I…just don't know…" he struggled to put his thoughts into words. I understood better than he knew. But it was so uncharacteristic of Edward who always spoke so eloquently.

"Yeah, well," my brows rose as I inwardly cringed, "that was before you caught the live show of my drunken escapades, huh?"

He nodded, staring sightlessly in front of him. "It took everything in me not to break down the door and kill him last night," he admitted.

I could so see him doing that. "Why didn't you? I mean…" I added when he glanced sharply at me, "…break down the door, not the kill Demetri part." I guess I'd thought if he really loved me, that he would've done something to stop us, and when he didn't, I took it to mean that I'd been correct in believing that Edward had never really loved me. I'd just been one of his many distractions that helped ease the monotony of his eternal life.

"You seemed…" he closed his eyes, his features hard as he became mad all over again. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself," he said quickly the way you rip off a band aid. If you say it fast it won't be so hard, so painful, but that wasn't true. It still hurt no matter how quick you were.

"Was I wrong?" he asked after a minute. "You appeared very certain in your decision. Your look said it all."

I nodded words escaping me because I was on the verge of tears again. If there was one perk to being a vampire it was that I wouldn't be able to cry anymore. I whispered hoarsely, "I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me."

He turned, his knee grazing mine and a little spark zinged through me at the contact. "Mission accomplished." He sounded so broken and looked close to tears himself, despite the fact that he could not cry.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I bawled. The tears were so heavy I couldn't clearly see him. I replayed last night over in my head. The look he and I had shared last night. The anguish on his face as I made the biggest mistake of my stupid life. "You must hate me."

"I don't know about hate, but I'm…" he searched for a word. Edited, more like it. And settled on, "…angry with you. And disappointed. And disgusted with myself." I looked at him questioningly. "This…all of it, is my fault. If I hadn't tried to protect you from me, none of this would have happened."

"I don't understand, Edward. That day, when we were in the woods, you-"

"Lied."

"What?" I wiped at the tears violently, trying desperately to see in his face what he was having such a hard time saying out loud.

"You weren't going to let me go. I knew I had to make you believe that I wasn't in love with you. What I did was unforgivable, Bella; the worst kind of blasphemy. But I thought it was the only way…to ensure that you moved on."

I gaped at him. What else could I do? The hell I'd been through. Not to mention what I'd put my parents through. And it had all been a lie? "What are you saying, Edward?" My words came out sharper than I'd meant. I'd hoped to keep my anger to myself, but dammit, I'd been hospitalized because of him.

"I'm saying that I love you. I never stopped, and I cannot believe that you believed the lie so readily. I thought for sure I would have to spend hours convincing you…"

I threw my hands up in exasperation, jumping to my feet pacing wildly back and forth in an effort to burn off the angry energy. "It never made sense for you to love me," I screamed in frustration. "You were finally being honest. Telling me what I already knew, had known all along. That you were too good for me, too beautiful, too perfect. You deserved the chance to find someone like you. Someone like Tanya," I ranted still moving back and forth restlessly.

"Bella." He grabbed me and forced me to be still, his hand tilting my chin up so he could look into my eyes. He shook his head, his crazed mane of bronze hair going everywhere, his jaw clenched. "We need to clear something up right now."

But whatever we had to clear up was forgotten by Alice racing into the room with the rest of her family on her heels.

He turned, not letting go of my arm and had a silent conversation with Alice. God, how I hated that. I might not know what was said, but it was bad, very bad. He'd gone two shades whiter, and that was saying something.

"What? What is it?" I croaked. I didn't think I could take any more drama.

"It's Laurent," Edward spat, his eyes still locked on Alice. No doubt, she was replaying her vision for him. "How long?"

She moaned, her eyes closing looking like a broken child. "I can't tell. I think soon.

There's nothing. Everything's just gone." She met my eyes and the horror I was feeling was reflected in her own face. She whispered, "We'll be too late."

I looked between them, my mouth hanging slightly open as I tried to decipher half a conversation. But I was here, protected by the might of the Volturi. Whatever she'd seen definitely didn't involve me. That left…Charlie.

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about the length. I know I hate to have to sit through super long chapters, but there was just no good place to split it. Anywhoo, I had a lot of fun with chapter. Please comment. Reviews really do help. If something has been written unclearly or whatever...let me know so I can fix it. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 WTF?**

**Bella**

I stared back and forth between Edward and Alice, but neither seemed to feel the need to include me in their silent conversation.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

I couldn't quite understand the expression on Alice's face. She appeared almost guilty of something. She wrung her tiny hands together before replying, "I've been so preoccupied with you being taken by the Volturi and our fate here, that I must have missed it."

Missed what, Alice?"

Edward moved between us completely blocking my view of the little pixie-like vampire. Like always, he was hiding things from me.

"What's done is done." His words were devoid of all expression. "There's nothing we can do about her…" He shook his head several times as though words failed him. I'd seen that look before. Right before he'd taken my blood to suck the venom out. "Can we make it back in time?"

"I just don't know, Edward. One moment the vision was clear. I saw him looking at the crime scene photos from Florida…" She shot an aggrieved glance at me then continued, "Then he was speaking to Laurent outside the station and then nothing. The vision just cut off."

I was so tired of being kept in the dark. Edward would never give me a straight answer, but Alice damn well would. "Dammit, Alice! You better tell me what's going on with Charlie."

"Bella, please, there's no time," Edward intervened barely sparing a glance in my direction. He turned back to Alice. "Tell Carlisle everything, and then get permission to travel back to Forks."

**Charlie**

All the police training in the world never prepared me for this. I was just thankful that Bella was out of the country. The thought of what could have happened to her was too painful to consider.

I glanced at the computer again only to find my mailbox empty. The crime scene photos were supposed to have been sent ten minutes ago. I grabbed the phone intending to light a fire under Detective Davis's ass when the phone fell from my hand as the photograph slowly loaded on my screen. Phil and Renee. So much blood. I fell onto my desk chair. Even though I'd been told what had happened, I wasn't prepared for the reality. Renee and Phil were dead.

Something crashed to the ground outside the station. My gun was already in my hand and pointed toward the door. In a low crouch, I moved as quickly and quietly as possible keeping close to the wall and out of sight of the windows as I made my way to the door. I drew in a deep, steadying breath wishing I could see around corners and flung myself through the door rolling up on one knee, my gun pointed in front of me.

A man was stretched out on my car with one leg drawn up and his elbow haphazardly resting on it while he took a long drag from a cigarette.

"Chief Swan?" he asked, a stream of smoke trailing from his lips as he spoke with a slight accent.

I nodded.

"I met your daughter once." He smiled openly and hopped off my car. I was still in shooting position, adrenaline coursing through my system, my heart pounding furiously. He appeared harmless enough - all smiles and talking of Bella - but my body was reacting as though I was under attack, and my gut was rarely wrong, so I kept my weapon trained on him.

"Oh yeah, when was that?" I asked genuinely curious. He didn't look like the kind of man that Bella would know.

He ignored my question. "My…friend sends her regards. She was really looking forward to visiting Bella again, but I can see she is no longer here."

"Not for a long time," I murmured uneasily.

"We knew that… that's why Victoria stopped by Renee's last night, but Bella wasn't there either, so you can see why she thought maybe she was back in Forks visiting. I told her I'd drop in and say hi when I passed through."

My blood ran cold at his words. A picture of Renee coated in blood and this madman talking about his friend visiting her looking for Bella. What the hell had Bella gotten herself into?

He took a step toward me still smiling genially down at me, his muscles rippling like those of a large cat, his eyes suddenly just as predatory. He shrugged as though talking silently to himself. "May as well. After all, a guys got to eat." He lunged at me at the same time I squeezed off the first few rounds, his hands outstretched. They struck me, and my gun sailed from my hand hitting the pavement several feet from where I'd landed with him on top of me, his red eyes quickly turning black as the night above us.

I saw my death in those eyes and knew that this maniac would hunt down my daughter, and she would meet the same fate as me.

As quickly as he'd tackled me, he was torn from me by a…bear? I got to my knees, my mind not believing my eyes. Not a bear a…wolf. A really big-ass wolf. The likes of which had never been seen here before…or anywhere, as far as I knew. Several more incredibly large wolves encircled us, their eerie eyes focused wholly on the lone wolf tearing and rending the man that had nearly been the death of me. I scrambled across the pavement and clutched my gun for all the good it'd done. I'd shot the man five times and it hadn't fazed him. Must be high on PCP or something. And what about the red eyes? I was all out of logical answers to that particular question.

Pieces of the man were spread everywhere when that beast turned its eyes on me. Without a seconds hesitation I shot at him wounding him four times before clicking empty. The wolf fell and the others swarmed in, growls reverberating in the cool November night.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any more bizarre, one of the wolves suddenly became human, and naked at that. Worse, it became someone I knew – Sam Uley. He stared hard at me for a brief second then knelt down beside the wolf that had now shrunk into an all too familiar boy. Jacob. Oh God, I'd shot Jacob Black.

**Bella**

I stroked Dylan's wet, matted hair soothingly while he thrashed around in pain, the venom eating through him like acid as it slowly, painfully transformed him into the very thing he'd longed for since he was a child.

It was only his second day. He still had many torturous hours to endure. The horrible screaming had ceased, but there was no mistaking the anguish that he was all too aware of. In a few short days, I'd get my chance to live through this hell. Aro had refused our request to fly back to Forks and had informed me that I would be transformed once Dylan completed his conversion. Carlisle had tried to sway him, but Aro was not letting me out of his sight.

He'd agreed to let Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie go, but Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I stayed as per our agreement. Most of the Denali clan was traveling with them to offer their help, but Tanya and Irina were sticking around. Gee, I wonder why? A certain bronze haired god couldn't have something to do with that decision, could it? Have I mentioned how much I loathe that woman with her runway model looks and her drool worthy sex appeal?

I brushed a kiss across his forehead. "It'll be over soon, Dylan. Just hold on a little longer," I encouraged as I got to my feet.

Leaving that room had been such a relief. I had no idea how I was supposed to endure the transformation if I couldn't even bear to witness it. I'd gone there in an attempt to distract myself from Alice's vision and it had worked, but the fear and concern were again eating at me as I left Dylan's side.

Waiting for the Cullens to arrive at Forks was killing me. I needed information and I needed it now. Alice was no help. Her vision appeared to be broken. She was as in the dark as the rest of us which had her in a really bad temper. I dialed my mom's number again hoping against hope she'd know something, but just like the last ten times, she still didn't answer.

I contemplated calling _him_. Things had ended so abruptly. One minute we were best friends and the next he wanted nothing to do with me. But if anyone could give me real time information about Charlie, it was Jacob Black.

The phone rang on and on before the machine picked up. I left a hurried message then tucked my phone back in my back pocket as I glanced around the corridor trying to remember how to get back to my room. We were in an older part of the castle. Nothing cheery about this part of Volterra. I was deep underground and the walls were damp and musty. This was what I'd been expecting upon arriving here. I'd been shocked by the white and gold gleaming marble halls, but pleasantly so. This part of the building reeked of funk and old blood. I'd smelled it immediately when I'd first checked on Dylan, my stomach heaving as the coppery scent filled my lungs making me gag, but I'd since become desensitized to it.

By the time I made it back to the pretty, soothing part of the castle, I was completely lost. I figured eventually I'd run into someone or a familiar hallway if I just kept moving, so I did. Maybe not one of my brightest ideas.

A sultry voice met my ears after ten mindless minutes of my journey. I paused, suddenly wanting my presence to go unnoticed, but I wasn't sure why. Moments ago I'd wanted to meet someone, anyone, so I could get back to the comfort of my own room and wait for news from Carlisle about Charlie.

"You know I could do things to you that you've never even dreamed about…not even in your deepest, darkest fantasies," Tanya crooned temptingly, her voice pitched low and promising a good time.

My heart missed a beat as I waited to hear who would respond, but already knowing deep down who it would be.

"I'm sure you could," Edward answered smoothly, a bit of laughter in his voice. "And I'm sure it would all be very enjoyable, but I'm afraid I must refuse."

"She's not worthy of you, Edward. She practically fucked Demetri, a complete stranger mind you, right in front of you! How can you still want anything to do with _her_?"

"I love her," he replied simply as though giving the answer to two plus two.

"I know…but, like everything else…love fades. I could make you happy." There was a brief pause and she continued. "She's no good for you. I saw you…how messed up you were…" she trailed off and I found myself moving cautiously forward as quietly as possible, though why I was bothering was a mystery. They had enhanced senses. Surely they were aware of my heart beating and my scent. _They could just be that distracted_, I thought to myself as I took a few more steps toward the room.

"You take her back, and mark my words, she will hurt you again and again."

"It would be no less than I deserve for the hell I've put her through, Tanya," he stated softly, a deep ache in his words that wrapped around my heart and squeezed tightly making me wonder how I could've hurt him the way I had with Demetri.

Tanya swore softly and then not one sound escaped that room for several long minutes, but when she began talking again, I felt the difference. I couldn't focus on her words; I just felt my soul yearning for her's.

"If you truly loved her the way you claim to, Edward dear," she purred seductively, her voice trailing over every part of my body like a lover's teasing nails, "why are you suddenly so full of desire for me?" She giggled and I swear my body responded as though she ran her tongue over my flesh leaving me hot and needy. Not needy for just anyone, but for her. A truly disconcerting sensation since I was as straight as they came. Worse, if she was causing me to feel all of this by accident, what must Edward be feeling? Marcus had warned me about the triplets' powers - that they were succubae, but I hadn't fully appreciated how dangerous that particular gift could be until now.

While lost in her lusty haze, I'd moved even closer, now peering into the door that was slightly ajar, though I could not see them. Did I really want to? I glanced to the side of the room and caught their reflections in the mirror hanging above the white dresser and saw Edward running his lips down her pearlescent neck. I wanted to be angry, but all I felt was desire. My Edward was with another woman, looking at her the way he used to look at me, and I was turned on? What the hell was wrong with that picture? Even though I knew everything was off kilter, I couldn't shake free from her powers.

"I've wanted you for so long…" she mewled, her hands slipping under his tight t-shirt. He growled in response. "Say you want me, too. Say it!"

He raised his head, his eyes scorching over her body before settling on her eyes and said, in a low, gravelly voice, "I want you, Tanya."

His lips fell on hers hungrily as he pushed her back on the bed, his hips grinding against her jean-clad form as her legs hooked behind his back securing her to him.

A small sound, that had nothing to do with the sounds of their lips feeding from each other and the growls emanating from their chests, filled the room. It broke his concentration, his head lifting slowly as though it took more strength than he had to search out the source of that feeble sound – me. I was both crying - my heart further shattering - and damp with arousal as I stared at their entwined forms. Both seemed pretty pissed to find they had an audience.

It took Edward the better part of a minute to completely free himself from her lusty clutches, I saw the difference as soon as the last hint of her power fell away, his eyes no longer heavy with desire, but blazing murderously. At that point, I wasn't sure if all that fury was directed at me for disturbing his fun or at Tanya for nearly raping him, for that's what it would've amounted to.

"Get out!" he snarled.

I flushed crimson as I realized that the anger was all for me, and I ran out of the room tripping over nothing in particular and landing hard on the slick marble.

I couldn't think. All I saw was his face twisted in rage and his stony voice echoing endlessly in my head.

I pushed back up and forced myself forward, far away from that room, his room. Left, right, left, left. That's all I knew as I ran down that slippery hallway. Thoughts, living, time…all unimportant. All that mattered was putting enough space between me and Edward as possible.

I took the stairs two at a time, and in my haste, I tumbled down two flights, a small yelp of pain punctuating each blow my body suffered as it repeatedly struck the stone steps. I landed in a heap, blood trickling down my chin, my head throbbing. "God fucking dammit!" I cursed kicking out at the treacherous step while wiping the blood off of my face. "I wish I'd never met Edward-fucking-Cullen!" I screamed it at the top of my lungs while my body screamed at me just as loud for constantly abusing it.

"Then we wouldn't have met." a musical voice replied, her slight shadow from the wrought iron torches along the stairwell eclipsing my huddled form.

She glided effortlessly down the remaining steps. "I tried to get here before you…well, let me have a look at you." Alice knelt, her normally caramel eyes now black with thirst as my blood beckoned to her. She licked her lips, but remained business-like as she helped me gently to my feet and checked me for further injuries. I felt like I'd been run over. There wasn't one part of my body that had escaped injury, my broken heart least of all.

Scalding tears spilled over, not from my physical pain, but from emotional crap.

When she spoke again, it was evident how difficult it was to be so close to me when I was sporting a fresh wound. "Go get cleaned up, Bella. I'll be up in a minute. Go!" Her face had been averted, her jaw set against her blood lust.

I didn't need telling twice. I took off as fast as my clumsy feet would allow and she called up to me. "For God's sake, Bella, walk. You'll just end up back down here, otherwise."

Somehow, I made it back to my room without running into anyone. And by anyone, I meant Edward. Had I really thought I would? Yeah, I guess I had. But that was foolishness on my part. He was probably having sex with Tanya. Karma, baby, it's a bitch. I was simply being punished for the torment I'd caused him by screwing Demetri.

I sighed and closed my door leaning against it while blotting my tears away with the scratchy lace of my shirt. How was I supposed to endure two years with Edward and not be_ with_ Edward? It just didn't seem possible.

I stripped angrily, a tearing sound indicating that I'd been a little more forceful than I should have been, and threw the ruined garment to the floor as I made my way to the bathroom to clean up.

The bag perched on the back of the toilet caught my attention. The bottle of pills, more precisely, and I struggled with the child safety cap for a few heartbeats before spilling several pills into my hand. I hadn't had to use them in months, but I needed them more now than ever before. Just a little help calming my mind. And some sleep. I couldn't remember the last good night's sleep I'd had.

I tossed them into my mouth swallowing them without water and sunk to the floor waiting for them to help me escape, to help me forget.

My last thought before oblivion took me was that I'd never see my dad again. I'd known that, of course, because becoming a vampire meant I had to give up such familial ties, but this was different. I wouldn't be able to check in on him throughout the years because he'd be dead. Alice had been very certain that Carlisle wouldn't make it there in time. Right? But how certain could she really be when her visions were clearly faulty? What if they weren't? What if she really knew but was lying about not being able to see?

Breathing was becoming harder as the weight of my panic crushed me. The pills weren't working. I grabbed another handful and stuck my head under the faucet to help swallow them down. My mind was still going over the half-assed explanations they'd given me and the snippets of info Alice had revealed. They'd also mentioned something else...about a woman…

* * *

"Isabella," a distant voice called to me. I cringed from the feel of ice against my cheek.

"Her breathing is leveling out and her heart rate's getting stronger," Edward murmured.

I couldn't quite pull myself out of my drug induced coma and honestly didn't really want to. There was nothing good for me waiting there, and I definitely didn't want to have to face Edward.

"You idiot," Alice snarled. "Haven't you caused enough damage already?"

"It wasn't my fault. Tanya…"

My stomach lurched dangerously and I had just enough sense to turn my head before I emptied my stomach all over the floor.

"Bella," two voices gasped in unison.

"Leave me alone," I muttered, my eyes still firmly closed.

I heard the sound of stone colliding with stone. "Are you happy now? She's suicidal again?"

"Again?" Marcus asked. That was whose arms I was currently stuck in. Hopefully I hadn't gotten any vomit on him. How mortifying would that be?

"I never meant-"

"No of course not," Alice interrupted angrily, "you never mean to cause her pain, yet you keep fucking doing it. Why the hell were you even alone with _that_ woman?"

"_That_ woman?" Tanya asked, her words warm with the beginnings of anger.

"Enough. Tanya, please leave," Marcus interceded. "I will notify the pilot and have the jet ready for you and Irina." I cracked my eyes open taking in Marcus who was obscuring my vision of the rest of the small room. "Can you sit up, Isabella?" I nodded and let him help me off the floor and I was suddenly aware that aside from the dark cloak covering the front of me I was completely naked. I clutched it tightly around me, but my humiliation was already complete. They'd already seen me passed out naked on the bathroom floor. And, let's not forget the puddle of vomit off to the side.

He turned to a human child, "Clean this up," and all but carried me back to my bedroom past Edward's pale form and Alice and Jasper. It just kept getting worse and worse. Jasper, also, got to see me naked. Death suddenly seemed a kinder fate.

I could hear their harsh whispers coming from the bathroom, but couldn't make out what they were saying. From their tones, it sounded like they had resumed their argument.

"Carlisle contacted us an hour ago," Marcus began as he wiped my face with a cool, wet washcloth. "Your father is…fine."

"Then why did you hesitate?" I asked slowly, still groggy from my meds. "What's wrong?"

He sighed not meeting my eyes. "Apparently there is a pack of werewolves in Forks."

I sat up, my head splintering in two, the cloak slipping down exposing my chest, and gasped, "What?" Was it possible that there could be both vampires and wolves in Forks? What the hell was in the water there to be home to two supernatural species? What next, a coven of witches? Demons?

He slid the cloak up, but I didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on the curves of my breasts and cleared his throat before resuming our discussion. "They did what werewolves do – they destroyed Laurent keeping Charlie safe, but you see the problem now?"

But I didn't. Charlie was all right, that was what my brain was focused on, that and the fact that, apparently, wolves had been his savior. I just couldn't wrap my head around that.

When I said nothing, Marcus spoke gently, "He knows about vampires, Isabella, do you understand?"

Ice poured through my veins at his words. Yeah, I knew all too well what happened to those who were unfortunate enough to learn about the existence of vampires.

"Demetri has been ordered to offer your father immortality or death."

I knew my dad well enough to know that there was no way in hell he was going to sign up to become the walking undead.

I closed my eyes, but tears still escaped them sliding slowly down my cheeks. "This is all my fault," I whispered to myself. The bed shifted and the door quietly closed, but I knew I wasn't alone.

The dread and sadness I'd been feeling suddenly floated away, replaced by an odd calm sensation. Jasper. I sat up, clutching the cloak to my chest, and faced the three Cullens still wishing I'd never met any of them. Yeah, even Alice. As much as I loved her, I still wished she never existed.

"Thanks, Jasper," I commented lightly, not staring at any of them. It just hurt too much.

"No problem."

Edward glided toward me, his eyes haunted, and sat at the foot of my bed. "I'm so sorry…for what you saw," he began and in an effort to keep from being dazzled, I turned my attention to Alice and Jasper but the little Houdinis had magically disappeared.

"Go away, Edward."

"Not until I've had a chance to explain."

"Don't you get it, I don't care." My voice didn't even sound like my own. "You want Tanya…then by all means. Just leave me the fuck alone. This is a really big place; I see no reason why we can't just avoid each other for the next two years."

I could feel his disapproval pressing down on me. "Stop being absurd. I've already spent far too much time apart from you. And," he added forcefully when I opened my mouth to speak, "I do not want Tanya. What you saw…" he paused, his eyes locked to mine as he struggled to find the right words, "was Tanya finally using her powers against me. I wasn't in my right mind."

"That's bullshit, Edward! I saw you…when you told me to get out, you were very much in control of yourself," I pointed out shoving at his marble chest to get some space. Normally, he'd have moved, but today he remained firmly in place, invading the hell out of my personal bubble.

"Again, I apologize. I was so angry with her, and I needed you…gone, so I could deal with her."

"Deal with her," I scoffed. "Is that what they're calling it these days?"

He grabbed my forearms and pulled me close to his face a snarl emanating from deep within. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you do not have much room to bitch. Didn't I just see you with Demetri? _Voluntarily_?"

I met those livid eyes and said, "Yep, and he was fucking fantastic."

He released me so abruptly that I fell back against the soft pillow, the cloak sliding away from me again, in time to hear the crack of what I'm sure was something expensive and irreplaceable.

He was on the other side of the room and a vase was shattered in a million pieces against the dresser top. He kept his back to me as he regained his composure which gave me time to throw the cloak on properly.

As soon as I'd said those words I'd regretted them. They were true, but still… "I'm sorry, Edward…I shouldn't have said that."

He ran his hand through his hair and turned back to face me. "I would never _willingly_ cheat on you."

Every time he opened his mouth, I became slightly more pissed off. I sat up a littler straighter. "For the record, I did not cheat on you. You broke up with me. Told me to find someone normal, have kids and get married. Remember? And you don't owe me fidelity, either, Edward. We're not together; it's not cheating."

My words seemed to physically wound him, for he flinched as though I'd assaulted him. "Maybe not…but there will never be anyone else for me." He was back on the bed before I even realized he'd moved. "You promised me you wouldn't harm yourself," he said changing the subject so fast that I was struggling to keep up. It all came back soon enough, though. Me and Edward in the woods…him saying he didn't want me…making me promise not to harm myself.

"And you made me a promise too, Edward. You said it would be like you never existed – what a fucking lie that was. Your presence was everywhere…seared into my very soul – I couldn't breathe without thinking about you." I shook my head in disgust. "You ruined my life."

If I'd thought he was still before, it was nothing compared to the statue he'd become. "I know. That is precisely why I left."

I laughed, but there was nothing amusing about it; it was one of scorn. "You leaving didn't help."

"I didn't know how else to protect you from us…from me."

Neither of us said anything for a long time. "Charlie's going to die. You know that, right?" I finally asked.

He swore. "No, I don't know that and neither do you."

"Whatever, Edward. I know my dad, and I know what he'll choose. You and your family caused this, and I hate all of you for it."

He nodded just accepting my irrational outburst as though it were fact. He bent forward and brushed a kiss against my forehead, his finger trailing down the curve of my cheek, then like a gust of wind he was gone leaving me stewing in my anger and grief.

**Only 3 more chapters left, unless I do some more tweaking. I've made quite a few minor changes so far and plan a few major ones starting with the next chapter. As always, I so appreciate your lovely comments and all the add/follows. Keep 'em coming. **


	11. Chapter 11

**NC-17 Some lemony dream fun. Definitely the only way Bella can have her cake and eat it too. Lemons not your thing? Then start reading near the end of page 3.**

I sighed in frustration. I'd been cooped up in this room with only my thoughts for company because Aro seemed to think I was in a fragile state. Marcus gave me the occasional update, but he was editing things. Each time he visited me he looked a little more tired and seemed to choose his words very carefully. Right before my eyes he was becoming that cold, intimidating, blasé vampire that couldn't care less about anything. Demetri had clued me in on Marcus's sad tale – about his marriage to Aro's sister and her untimely death.

Supposedly, she'd wanted to leave Volterra to get out from under Aro's thumb. Makes one wonder what really happened to her. She'd possessed no special talent while Marcus had. Would Aro kill his own flesh and blood to retain a gifted vampire? Something told me he would. He was practical that way. The other part of me didn't want to think too hard about it since I'd already signed over two years of my life to his service.

So, Marcus was handling me with kid-gloves, afraid that I was going to try and off myself at the first hint of bad news. It wasn't true. I hadn't been trying to kill myself yesterday; I just took a couple pills more than usual and hadn't eaten anything in almost thirty-six hours. My nerves had been too frazzled to leave me with any semblance of an appetite. I hadn't realized how long it'd been since my last meal when I popped the pills. Believe me, I was kicking myself for my neglect. If I'd had any food in me, those pills would've simply relaxed me, helped me push all the shit from my mind allowing me some peace, and maybe even a dreamless sleep. I hated to close my eyes because of all the nightmares I had; the pills kept them at bay.

No one would believe me when I said I wasn't suicidal, so now my visitors were limited. Seemed Aro didn't want anyone to upset the mental case – this meant none of Cullens were allowed near me.

My visitors consisted of Marcus and a small human girl of about twelve. Her name was Maryanne and she was an orphan that Heidi had picked up like a stray animal five years ago. I know, surprising, huh? Heidi didn't strike me as particularly sympathetic or caring, but I guess my opinion of her was slightly biased since she'd been nothing but a trampy bitch around me, not to mention she's Dylan's ex.

I tossed and turned, trying to shut my mind off, but Charlie's fate and my argument with Edward kept replaying over and over. Needless to say, my medication had been removed; I'd asked for my prescribed dose, but all I was allowed was some soothing tea that they swore would help me relax.

I rolled over, my eyes finally heavy with sleep and said a silent prayer that my nightmares wouldn't make an appearance tonight.

Dylan stepped out of the shadows; his blonde hair falling across those evergreen eyes in that charming way it had a habit of doing. "I spend more time brushing your hair out of your face." I smiled, so happy to have him all to myself for the first time in days and carefully smoothed his hair back.

"Don't leave me, woman," he replied as another shadowy form stepped into the pale stream of moonlight.

"Demetri," I breathed, my eyes traveling up and down his body appreciatively. He stood before us completely naked. Utter perfection. His dark hair grazed his broad shoulders, but as lovely as that sight was, it wasn't enough to stop my eyes from roaming down that ripped chest that didn't have on single hair on it, to the deep V pointing my eyes further downward. I swear to god, I was salivating just looking at all that hard promise.

I knew firsthand how gifted he was with that piece of anatomy. My body remembered every shudder, the flames licking at me, the orgasm roaring over me. Yeah my body remembered him, and it wanted him all over again.

I felt Dylan move against my back reminding me he was still there. "I'll share you," Dylan whispered from behind, his lips skimming the thin skin behind my ear making my heart race faster and faster. "Just don't leave me."

Demetri was suddenly in front of me and somehow he was no longer the only naked person in the room. He reached out and traced my lips with his index finger while Dylan's tongue ran over the outer edge of my ear, his hand wound tightly in my hair pulling my head to the side to give him better access. I could feel Dylan's erection against the bare flesh of my lower back and my hips seemed to have a mind of their own, moving seductively against it forcing small moans from his mouth while Demetri's gaze was locked onto mine as his hands grazed the side of my breast.

Demetri stared at me with human eyes of grey. "I play well with others," he smirked, lightly tweaking my nipple. "Trust me, there's enough of you to go around." His lips captured mine, and whatever thoughts I'd been having about the conversation we were trying to have were lost in the sensation of his hot, slick tongue dancing sensuously with mine and Dylan's hands now cupping my breasts, kneading them ever so gently.

"You know you want all of us; no point denying your desires."

"All of you?" I asked a little confused, because he didn't seem to just be referring to himself and Dylan.

He glanced pointedly over his shoulder towards the bed and my gaze followed like an adoring puppy.

I drank up the sight of Edward's nude form draped over the bed. "Edward," I sighed my voice full of longing.

Edward rolled over staring fixedly at me, no trace of emotion on his extraordinary face as he watched two men feast on my flesh while his own hand moved languidly up and down. I held out my hand to him wanting him more than all others, but uncertain if he'd be able to do what I was asking.

His emerald eyes darkened when Demetri slipped a finger inside me. I cried out in pleasure as he moved so slowly in and out. Lust consumed Edward, and he was on his feet in one swift motion.

The feel of his hands on me was more electrifying than anything that Dylan or Demetri were doing, and all Edward had touched was my face as he tipped my chin up to feed from my lips. The contrast between Edward's animalistic kiss and the gentle touch of the other two men was like fire and ice and it was driving me insane. I was certain there was a volcano residing within me which was mere seconds from erupting in what would be the most earth shattering experience.

I didn't recall disentangling myself from the other men, but I was suddenly straddling Edward, the hard length of him sheathed deep inside me. "Oh god, yes!" I screamed, the sound of his moans spurring me on.

Demetri stood in front of me, and I took all of him into my mouth while I rode Edward. Trying to keep rhythm with both guys was difficult and further compounded by Dylan taking my breast into his mouth and sucking hard, his teeth scraping against my skin before he bit down. My small yelp at the pinch of his teeth was muffled by Demetri's flesh. He'd taken control of the act, his hips now moving furiously leaving me breathless and choking.

Edward groaned, oblivious to my plight. It wasn't my talent in bed that had him crazed; it was my blood spilling down my torso, splashing across his pale chest like an abstract painting.

I found myself sprawled out on an antique dining room table, my legs spread wide so Demetri could feed from my femoral artery, his hair lightly tickling my wet mound leaving me an edgy, writhing mess. Dylan was still feeding from my chest, and when he raised his eyes to mine, they were vivid red.

I gasped in shock as he lost all his human features. Suddenly playing with vampires seemed like a really bad idea.

"I won't let them hurt you, Bella," Edward said before he dipped his head down to my stomach and lapped at the blood that had trailed down my skin. "God, how I've wanted this. Since James…your smell…your addictive flavor has driven me mad for months. Days went by where all I could think about was how good your blood tasted as it slid down my throat and sometimes I wish I hadn't stopped. At least you wouldn't be able to continue tormenting me."

Threatening growls were echoing in the dark room, and the grip of their hands tightened in unison as they sucked harder stealing my precious blood.

"Edward," I screamed more frightened than I'd been when James had tried to kill me. "Make them stop." My voice was breathy and filled with panic.

Demetri's teeth pierced me deeper, and the edge of my vision began to blur. "Please, I'm dying."

"Shh, it's what you wanted, Bella."

"No." I shook my head and tried to push Dylan away, but the harder I tired, the more forceful he became, his sharp teeth tearing at my flesh.

As I drew another breath to scream at the pain of the two men mauling me like crazed animals, Edward kissed me stealing my air and, for a second, the pain. "You could have been mine for all eternity."

"Don't leave me, Edward. I love you. I never stopped. Don't let them kill me."

"Bella? Bella?" His words were as firm as the hands shaking me out of my dream.

I groaned as I fought the last bit of sleep and sat bolt upright, tears streaming down my face. Automatically, my hand slid over my chest where Dylan has been savaging me, but it was as smooth and perfect as it had been earlier. Just a dream. Just another damn nightmare.

I drew in a deep, calming breath in an attempt to expel the nightmare from my mind and caught a familiar scent. It was fading too quickly for my human senses to distinguish, but I would almost bet that a vampire had been in here while I slept.

The grandfather clock chimed startling me the rest of the way out of my sleepy stupor and from the corner of my bleary eyes I saw the mauve drape fluttering even though the window should've been closed. Had Edward been in here? The smell was so faint, but I was almost certain it had been him. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. Still, he did have a penchant for windows and mine was now open.

I stared at the clock as the last chime tolled announcing that it was nine o clock and realized that Dylan was now a vampire and blushed furiously as images from my dream kept creeping in. How would I ever be able to face the three of them again?

I didn't have a good answer to that question, but it wasn't something I had to deal with anytime soon as Demetri was in Washington and Dylan was off limits. Aro had forbidden me from having contact with him since he was more likely to eat me than talk to me. I'd been warned to stay in the upper portion of the West Wing so my human scent didn't send him into a frenzy. Aro was personally taking care of him. I'd heard that Heidi's punishment was over and that she was helping Aro deal with Dylan, much to my chagrin.

Maryanne slipped silently through my door, my dinner tray in her small hands. She had a private school girl outfit on, though I knew she didn't go to private school. She was clad head to toe in black as was accustomed around this place. Everything from her button-down shirt to and pleated skirt to her knee socks and mary-janes. A little Wednesday Adams, minus the long braids. Instead, her sun-kissed waves were pulled back in a French braid.

She smiled timidly as she always did when she dealt with me. "It's not much," she began slowly, clearly enunciating each word. They'd been teaching her English for the past year, but she still struggled with some words. "Lord Aro said liquids only in preparation for your transformation." She placed the tray on the nightstand.

I glanced at the nearly clear broth and sighed before thanking her. Bon appetite. I patted the bed and she immediately hopped up. She wasn't allowed to pollute her mind with television but Aro had provided me with one, and it had become our ritual to eat in silence while watching mind numbing kid shows.

"Are you scared?" she finally asked, her eyes studying my every movement as I spooned soup into my mouth. Now that my transformation was imminent, I was full of second and third thoughts.

I shrugged. "A little." I sipped a few more spoonfuls thinking about her life here. "What about you? Do you want to be a vampire?"

She shook her head sharply. "I do not wish to," she stated firmly in that stilted speech that showed how new to English she was.

I smiled, slightly taken aback by her firm decision. "Why not?"

"I want to die. Someday. So I can see my parents again," she commented softly, her gaze thoughtful as she stared out the darkened window that overlooked the immense courtyard with its intricate fountain.

She turned the TV up to an uncomfortable level then leaned in close to me, her words hard to hear as she was barely whispering. "I heard something."

"What?" My heart sped like I'd just run a race. The look on her face was conspiratory, and I suddenly knew she meant she'd heard some important piece of information that pertained to me, otherwise why risk telling me? I leaned in, eager to listen since I'd been denied information for a day and a half because of my "episode."

She glanced uneasily around the large room as though she expected Aro to be skulking in the shadows listening to our conversation. I suppose it wasn't that far from the truth, since I was sure that a vampire had been doing just that while I slept.

"Demetri's been injured."

"What?" I shrieked and she shushed me, casting a very stern look in my direction. Librarians across the globe would've been proud of that look.

"He's fine." She motioned to my poor excuse of supper, "Please. Eat," and went on to tell me that the wolves were protecting Charlie and that none of the vampires had been able to cross into La Push. That's how Demetri had been hurt – a small skirmish as they attempted to cross the boundary lines. Carlisle, ever the voice of reason, was trying to calm things, but Jane had asked Aro for reinforcement, which apparently he'd agreed to. A small army of vampires was about to descend on Forks – on my dad and my friends - and I was just sitting here like a helpless twit, while it all went down.

"Finished?" she asked, wrenching me from my reverie.

I nodded and she gathered up my tray and left with a small, encouraging smile, closing the door firmly behind her.

Where the tray had been, was a small black cell phone. I'd have to thank my little partner in crime later, but for now I had to get a hold of Charlie, which would be hard since he didn't carry a cell. It's not like I just happened to know any of the wolves' phone number off hand. Or did I? I knew a lot of the La Push crowd, and I remembered Jacob talking about Sam and his weird cult. Could that be it? Not a cult but a pack?

I decided to try Jacob again since Charlie was likely hanging out with Billy if he was stuck hiding out in La Push. The phone rang so many times I almost hung up when an unfamiliar voice picked up. I glanced at the number I dialed making sure it was the Black's because I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out who was on the other end. Jake was too young and Billy had a deep rumbling voice.

"Uh…is Jacob there?"

"Yeah, it's me," replied the too old voice that certainly didn't fit with the fifteen year old boy I'd left earlier this year. "What do you want Bella?"

"Charlie. I need to talk to Charlie. Is he staying with you guys?"

"Why? So you can tell those bloodsuckers your living with where to find him?" he sneered, his tone sharp as a knife.

Wow, what a waste of space he must think me to believe that I'd betray my own father. Still, I held my tongue and replied as calmly as possible. "No, I just wanted to check on him. I'm in a bit of a bind; otherwise, I'd be in La Push right now."

"Uh-huh. Are you a leech now?"

I couldn't wrap my head around this being. The Jacob I knew was exhaustingly happy and nice. This alien Jake was cruel and incapable of happiness. "Not yet. Can I please talk to my dad?"

"He's not here."

I sighed. This was going nowhere fast. "Do you at least have a number where I can reach him?"

"Sure. Sure."

I wrote it down hastily and said a quick goodbye which was wasted considering he'd already hung up.

My father was bunking with the Clearwaters. Not shocking considering how close he and Harry were, but he'd died a few months back. I'd been in Florida, but Renee had told me how torn up Charlie was over it.

"Bella?" Charlie sounded on the verge of hysterics. "Are you all right? Some guy came to Forks looking for you. Said that a…Victoria had been looking for you." His words were rushed and I barely had time to make them out before he plowed on. "Billy's talking nonsense. I swear everyone's gone crazy. Vampires…werewolves…I don't know what's going on, but I want you to stay in Italy where you're safe from this Victoria."

I felt my stomach fall at that familiar name.

"Charlie…it's true. The La Push boys are werewolves and Victoria is a vampire. The Cullens had to kill one of her coven in Phoenix to save me and I'm afraid that she's looking for revenge."

"Revenge? What the hell happened in Phoenix?"

I explained it all quickly, but had to cut things short because the doorknob jiggled enough to let me know that I'd been caught. I crammed the phone in the pillowcase just as Felix entered, his eyes taking in the whole room.

"Who are you talking to?" He frowned, and crossed the room to the opened window sticking out his head for a few seconds before firmly closing and locking it.

I didn't want Maryanne in trouble. The vampires had a tendency to overreact, and I couldn't live with myself if she was punished for supplying me with a phone. "Myself." I shrugged trying to look embarrassed. "I've been stuck here for a day and a half…got to amuse myself somehow."

He nodded, but I could tell he wasn't buying it. "Maryanne was here, was she not?"

"Yes. She left about twenty minutes ago." He just stood there staring at me, so I asked, "Was there a reason you stopped by?"

"Oh…Yes. Aro wished me to update you. Dylan's transformation is complete and he's doing…as well as can be expected."

"Can I see him?"

He shook his head, his expression grave. "It's too dangerous. He is more animal than anything right now. Perhaps once you are a vampire…"

I wanted to see him in the worst way. I missed my best friend and found that I didn't care what had pushed him to befriend me; I knew in the end, it was all real. Dylan had fallen in love with me. I loved him…as much as I could. Edward would always have the bulk of my heart, but I could've been happy with Dylan.

Felix sat on the edge of my bed, his face full of concern for me. "I thought you would be happier. Dylan has wanted this all his life, and from what the Cullens have said, you longed to be a vampire, as well."

"Yeah…when I was with Edward. What's the point of living forever without him?"

"Things are not as bleak as you think, Isabella."

"Bleak? I caught him getting ready to have sex with Tanya, and I just screwed Demetri. I don't think things can get much bleaker. Even if he really believes he can get past everything…and we try to make things work…he'll never be able to trust me nor I him. He'll always wonder if I'm in love with someone else, and I'll always be waiting for him to take off and leave me the way he did last September."

He chuckled. "I did not say it would be easy, but Marcus can taste your relationship, and it is still strong. Unlike any he's ever encountered. Do not throw such a gift away." He stood and ruffled my hair. "I will be back in the morning to escort you to Aro. He is most eager to get your transformation under way." He started to leave then turned back, a naughty smile on those sinful lips. "Though, if you are in need of a distraction, I would be willing." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. That was the Felix I knew. I was more comfortable around the player version than the considerate one that had just been perched on my bed offering advice. I was already too close to too many vampires, and I had no intention of adding anymore.

I flung my pillow at him and laughed. "Good night, Felix."

The room was small and unfriendly. The only thing saving it from being a dungeon was the lack of shackles and the fact that I was not locked within; though, I did get the distinct impression that I was not free to leave. Felix was definitely my guard, and I had no illusions of what he'd do if I decided to just get up and leave.

I could hear Aro and Edward arguing down the hall, but their words were garbled by my human senses. They'd been going at it for ten minutes straight. I could tell by Felix's expression that he was shocked that Aro was putting up with Edward's dramatics.

They moved closer. I felt like I was stuck in a horror movie and the big baddie was about to catch me. I used to pester Edward about turning me, but now that the moment was at hand, I was terrified.

Edward spoke too low for me to hear, but Aro's reply was loud in his exasperation.

"We shall let Isabella decide." He rolled into the room like a storm, his eyes glinting dangerously. Something told me, Aro was at the end of his patience. I understood how difficult and stubborn Edward could be. I guess, I didn't have to really hear their argument to know what it'd been about. Edward was still trying to dissuade him from transforming me.

"What's up? I asked as they both squished into the tiny room, their anger seeming to take up the remaining space.

"I do not know how you put up with him!" I tried not to smile because Aro was being serious, but his expression was comical.

I glanced at Edward, my heart tightening sharply at the sight of his gorgeous face. Edward never looked better than when he was pissed; don't ask me why…it was just a fact. "You've made your opinions on me becoming a vampire painfully clear, Edward…why not let it go? You lost this round. I'm sure you'll find something else to bitch about soon enough."

Felix burst out laughing. Edward shot him a look that silenced him, but it didn't erase the laughter from his eyes. He winked at me, and I just shook my head.

"I have resigned myself to the fact that you'll become a soulless monster just like the rest of us, Bella. I was merely suggesting that I be allowed to…bite you."

I practically had to pick my mouth off the floor. Who was he and what had he done with Edward, because my Edward would never make such an offer. I just didn't understand the inner workings of his mind. After our argument yesterday, I'd think he'd want to stay as far away from me as possible, not bind himself to me in just a complete way. Once upon a time, I would have jumped at the chance.

I shook my head as exasperated with Edward as Aro was. I glanced at Aro. "And you have a problem with this?"

"Not precisely." But it was a lie. I knew he wanted to sire me. He was hoping that it would afford him total access to my mind.

"Then what were you arguing about?"

"He's deliberately keeping certain facts from you, Bella," Edward blurted out.

"Silence." Aro barely spoke, but he may as well of screamed it because not one of us made a sound for several heartbeats.

But Edward was never good at following orders. "He's sent an army of vampires to-"

Aro moved so quickly all I saw was Edward's body sailing through the air, landing in the hall with a sickening crack.

"Edward!" I jumped to my feet only to have Felix push me back down.

"Do not," he warned.

I shot him a murderous look and he just shrugged which all but said, 'Just following orders, miss.'

I groaned. Edward had risked Aro's wrath to tell me something I already knew. Not that they knew I already knew…Maryanne had been in a sharing mood last night. But what the hell did Edward expect me to do about it? It's not like I could jump on a plane and avert his vampires.

Again I tried to follow, but Felix kept me in place like a good little soldier while they continued to fight in the narrow corridor, the sound of stone colliding with stone was so loud that it hurt my ears. Not to mention all the snarling going on. Then nothing. Just blessed silence.

I held my breath waiting for some sign. I knew that Aro wouldn't really hurt Edward; he valued him too much, but he had to make a point.

"I brought you down here as a favor, and this is how you repay me?"

"She has a right to see you for the monster that you are."

"Stop," I said completely frustrated with both of them. I knew what Aro was and all the things he was capable of, but it didn't change anything. I was a prisoner here for two years because the Cullens had sucked me into their world and left things unfinished.

They both came back into the room bearing no signs of the physical altercation. That was a relief. I wouldn't want to go up against a three thousand year old vampire when I only had a century under my belt.

Aro smiled, but there was nothing happy about it. "You wish her to be informed?" he asked Edward. By that tone I could tell Edward wasn't going to be happy, but he nodded.

"Those wolves," he spat, "nearly killed your Demetri."

Maryanne had said he'd been hurt, not that he'd nearly died. I couldn't hide my concern. I might not be close to Demetri, but sex had a way of forging bonds, and I was sick with worry.

Edward looked like he'd choke on his next words, but he managed to say, "He's fine now, Bella. Vampires heal remarkably fast. He'll be as good as new by the time you see him again."

Aro leaned against the wall, thoroughly enjoying Edward's reaction to my anxiety over Demetri's wellbeing.

"I must admit that I am most surprised that you would want me to disclose the fact that her lover has been injured."

I hid my flaming red face in my hands. Why-oh-why had I gone drinking? With Demetri, no less. No good could come out of that considering the mental state I'd been in. That one stupid act was going to haunt me for all eternity. No one here would ever let me live it down.

"That wasn't exactly what I was referring to, Aro, and you know it."

"No?"

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of Charlie engaged to Sue Clearwater and the fact that her soon to be step siblings are werewolves. You know…the wolves you've sent your vampires to slaughter."

Aro stood there looking, for all the world, like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar while he waited for me to reprimand him.

Charlie was engaged to his best friend's widow? And …ew…Leah Clearwater was going to be my sister? What did I do to deserve that punishment?

"Why keep this from me?" I finally asked. "You knew I was going to find out eventually?"

"Isabella, you have been under an enormous amount of stress lately; I simply did not wish to burden you unnecessarily." What a slippery little fiend he was. His voice rang with truth and his eyes pleaded with me for understanding and forgiveness.

"Unnecessarily? You're talking about killing my dad and his new wife and kids. I think I have the right to know."

"Why? Does it make you feel better? It is not as though you can prevent what is going to happen."

"No, you're right. Only you could do that," I stated pointedly. Felix moved closer to me as Aro glared in our direction. I think good ol' Felix was actually trying to protect me from Aro. Boy, that wasn't going to go over well.

I let out a long breath pushing my anger and fear aside so I could think rationally.

"Maybe there's another solution. One that doesn't involve the massacre of innocents."

"Innocents," he scoffed, his mask slipping to reveal fear and hatred boiling just below the surface.

Edward chuckled from the back of the room. "Aro fears the wolves," he supplied, derision thick in his words.

I groaned as Aro wheeled around to resume his argument with Edward. At least some good came of it – I was able to glean a few snippets about the happenings in Forks. Apparently some seventy years ago, the Cullens made a treaty with the La Push locals. They'd believed that the tribe had lost the ability to shift and hadn't been aware that this generation had produced a new pack of wolves. Edward revealed all of this in an attempt to make Aro understand that not all wolves were like the ones that Caius had encountered and certainly didn't need to be exterminated.

"They, appear, to guard their secrets as closely as vampires do, Aro," I added reasonably. "From what I understand about the La Push wolves, vampires have always been a part of their legend – something they've grown up knowing about. They haven't spilled the beans on your race yet, what makes you think they're going to do it now? It would put them at risk, too. They are no threat to you."

"Regardless, it is the policy of the Volturi to kill werewolves. Their sole purpose for existing is to kill vampires. They are our natural enemy, and the only being that can kill a vampire aside from another vampire."

"You're the head of the Volturi," I said completely frustrated by his stubbornness. "_You_ can change policy."

He waved his hands in the air wiping my sensible words away. "Enough. I will think upon in. Let us get your transformation underway."

His patience with me was wearing thin, so I let it drop. I knew a lost cause when I saw it.

Aro motioned Edward forward and pushed him closer to me. "I was prepared to allow Edward the pleasure of being your…" he seemed to be searching for a word that eluded him, and then continued, "creator."

Aro smiled and that smile left me cold inside. "But since he misbehaved and ignored my direct orders, I see no reason to indulge this particular request. In fact, I think making him watch me bite your lovely flesh, drink your exquisite blood, pump you full of my venom making you mine for all time, will be punishment enough. Wouldn't you agree, Edward? Magnus…Angelo…"

Two vampires roughly the size of a house entered the already cramped room.

"Restrain him!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Since I received so many reviews today (Thanks MaryMary), I thought I'd reward my lovelies with a short chapter.**

**Chapter 12 Rebirth**

Aro wrenched my head back uncomfortably so he could have better access to my throat. "You will be the gem of my Volturi." I barely heard his words because Edward was making such a racket with all his growling, cursing, and thrashing about uselessly against his two captors.

"You may be my creator, Aro, but I will never belong to you."

The look on his face was alarming. "We shall see in three days time, my lovely Isabella." Without any warning his sharp teeth sliced through my thin skin and despite my best efforts, I cried out in pain, my hands clutching at Aro's hard shoulders.

The feeling of him sucking my blood was sickening. I felt nauseous each time he pulled harder. He wasn't simply infecting me with his venom, he was feeding, putting on a show for Edward who had gone quiet, or maybe I was losing consciousness from blood loss.

Again I felt the sting of teeth, this time puncturing the flesh of my wrist, but it was nothing compared to the flame that was gnawing at the wound on my throat. The fire ate at my body from my neck to my toes until all that was left of me was a living inferno.

There was nothing but agony. No sounds could break through the roaring in my head. I didn't know where I was, who I was, or if anyone was nearby.

Time passed, but I couldn't tell you how much, just that I was now able to focus on other things, like the sounds of my shrill screams that were magnified by the small stone room and the light touch of a cold hand smoothing across my forehead.

"One more day, Isabella. You simply need to endure another twenty-four hours and all of this pain will cease. You can do that, can you not?" I wanted to answer, but when my mouth opened all that came out were more screams. I didn't recognize the voice, but then I wouldn't have known my name was Isabella had he not called me that.

The next time I became aware, the fire had lessened to glowing embers.

"Listen," a male voice said excitedly. "Her heart is soaring. Her transformation is almost complete."

He was right, my heart beat faster than a hummingbird's wings, and with each pulse of that organ, the glowing embers made their way to my chest. I knew when the last of the fire reached my heart something big would happen, but for the life of me I couldn't remember what it was.

And then it did. A volcano erupted in my chest forcing my body from the hard table as I gave a harsh, bloodcurdling shriek and collapsed on my back my heart now silent. I'm dead, I thought slightly confused by the fact that my heart was quiet and yet I was still functioning mentally.

I became very much aware that I wasn't alone despite the fact that they made no sounds. There were three men in the room with me; I could taste each of them on the back of my tongue, one in particular was utterly mouthwatering. My eyes were still closed while I tried to acclimate myself to…whatever this was.

"Bella?"

"Give her a moment, Edward. The change can be most disconcerting."

Edward. I wracked my brain trying to put a face to that name, but came up blank. All I knew was that his scent was more appealing to me than the others. I opened my eyes looking in the direction of the heavenly voice that belonged to this deliciously smelling man named Edward and gasped softly as my eyes saw more than ever before.

Edward was on my left, his bronze hair messy but it suited him. The look on his face confused me though. Love, I saw that there, but mixed with it was horror and such sadness, and a healthy dose of lust. I lowered my gaze unable to continue meeting those eyes and turned my attention to the other two men in the room.

Both had black hair which grazed their shoulders, but that was where the similarities ended. The one at the foot of my table had lovely burgundy eyes, a welcoming smile on his face, and didn't look to be a day over twenty. The man on my right was just downright scary with his milky eyes that made him look blind and his translucent skin showing each pale vessel winding through his frail looking body. This man was positively beaming at me. All of them were vaguely familiar to me, but my memories were seeping away like sand through an hourglass. Flashes were all got before I lost the thread of thought.

"Isabella, my daughter, welcome!" He enfolded me in a tight embrace and it did feel right even though I had no clue who he was.

"Thank you," I murmured not knowing what else to say. "Um, who are you?"

He stepped back, a small frown on his lips and I felt bad for putting it there. He glanced quickly at the other two men before settling back on me. "I am Aro, head of the Volturi." He pointed at the man in front of me. "This is Felix, one of my guards and the man on your left," he smiled but there was nothing pleasant about that smile, "is Edward one of my newest additions to my court."

I nodded. Knowing their names didn't help me in the least, but I was having trouble concentrating on the conversation anyways. Somewhere in this place was a continuous pounding noise like drops of water dripping a long distance into a pool and it called to me causing a liquid to pool in my mouth and my throat to burn uncomfortably. My head turned slowly to the direction of the door, and I would have gone through it, but that frail looking man turned out to be quite strong and he threw me back on the table with a loud crack, the legs giving out, and sent me hurtling to the damp floor.

"Felix, send for more guards and bring her a suitable dinner."

Even with my enhanced hearing, I couldn't hear his feet against the floor. He seemed to glide across it in a blurring rush while I sprang lightly to my feet a low snarl of warning welling up in my chest.

"Aro, you cannot feed her human blood," Edward said, one of his hands locked around my arm. His touch broke through the haze that had surrounded me. I felt that touch all the way to my core and I wanted more, but Aro held my other arm captive so I couldn't move in any direction.

"She is _my_ vampire and for the next two years part of _my_ court, and she will feed as we do," Aro bit out angrily. Clearly there were some hard feelings between these two.

"I'm all right, now," I whispered completely mortified by my behavior. For a few moments I had absolutely no control over myself, so blinded by hunger that it took over all coherent thoughts. "I don't know what came over me, but I'm under control again."

Aro eased his hold on me, but thankfully Edward did not. I moved closer to him, my back resting against his warm chest, his arms automatically snaking around my waist offering me comfort.

"It was to be expected. Though…" Aro looked thoughtful for a few seconds, "What set you off?" He looked genuinely curious.

But I was still puzzling over his brief exchange with Edward. He'd referred to me as a vampire and Edward had mentioned human blood. That rhythmic sound I'd heard had been the beat of a mortal's heart. "I could hear someone's heartbeat," I replied, and Aro's eyes widened slightly as he shot a look at Edward above my head.

"How can that be? There are no humans anywhere near this room. Can you still hear it?"

"Yes," I answered quietly, venom still pooling in my mouth.

"Astonishing. I have never seen a more controlled newborn."

"Bella." Edward turned me to face him and I swear I forgot everything except those beautiful caramel eyes. "Bella?" he asked again and I shook myself out of my stupor. He smiled and a deep chuckle filled the room as he took in my star struck look. "Good to know I can still dazzle you."

Dazzle me? That was putting it mildly. And yet those words sounded so familiar, and being in his arms so natural. My memories might be nonexistent, but I was certain Edward had been a huge part of my life.

I could hear people coming. No, I heard one human and could smell several vampires. Edward's lips were right by my ear whispering in a rush, "You do not have to feed on humans, Bella. You can exist on the blood of animals like I do."

Aro stepped forward looking livid. "If you continue this disobedience you will leave me no choice but to have you punished. And Edward, you do not want to experience our methods of punishment. Isabella will do as _I_ command, and my wish is that she will live the way a vampire is meant to live."

It didn't really matter to me because I was already too far gone to care; they could argue back and forth until they were blue in the face, I hungered and where the blood came from mattered little to me. Edward's fingers dug into me as their argument escalated, but I was barely mentally present for their conversation. I was wholly focused on the frantic rush of the human's heart, the sound of them dragging their feet, and their little screams as they tried to escape. I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into their flesh and drink their life giving nectar down. Anything to ease the burning sensation in the back of my throat.

**A/N: I know, I know…it's a very short chapter. The last one will be normal length. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and for the adds/faves/ follows. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Questions (last chapter)**

I stood, the body of the man crumpled at my feet as I took in Edward's stony expression. Disapproval poured off of him. Truthfully, now that the hunger no longer gripped me, I felt pretty awful. I hadn't meant to kill the man, I just needed his blood. I never gave any thought to what that would mean for him.

"Come, Felix; let's leave these two lovebirds alone. They have much to discuss and I believe Demetri and Jane are back with an update."

All eyes were on me when he mentioned those names, but again, I had no memory of them. Edward looked venomous for the briefest moment and just as quickly his features smoothed into an expressionless mask while Aro beamed at him, obviously taking pleasure in Edward's reaction.

Edward glared at him. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Indeed." Aro turned to Felix. "Remove _this_," he said pointing to the body on the floor, then he bent - a cross between a bow and a nod - at both of us and brushed my shoulder tenderly as he glided through the door with Felix at his heels like a devoted puppy leaving me alone with a man my body craved…It recognized him even though my mind did not.

Both of us remained motionless, regarding each other thoughtfully. He looked like he was straining, but over what I didn't know. He grew frustrated after a few moments of this intense scrutiny.

"I thought perhaps once you were transformed your mind would be open to me, but it is still as much of an enigma as it was before." He chuckled a little. "Aro was testing the same thing just now when he touched your shoulder, but he was as unsuccessful as I was."

My brows rose in surprise. "You guys read minds?" Thank the gods I had some built in protection from that invasive talent.

A small smile curved those sinful lips and my body ached for him, but I did my best to keep that to myself until I figured out what this man was to me. "I have never encountered a mind I could not access…until your's."

I laughed, greatly relieved. "I feel like I should apologize, but honestly, I'm thrilled that you don't know what I'm thinking."

He stepped closer, not much, but enough that I could feel the warmth of his body and I wanted to rub myself all over him like a cat and bathe in his heat, so I took a small step back. I shook my head trying to dislodge the image of us naked, my body draped across his.

From his expression, I'd say he had a pretty good idea what direction my thoughts were traveling – straight down the gutter. "Why? Are you thinking terribly inappropriate things?"

If I could have blushed, I'd have been cherry red, but there was no reason for him to have to know how close to the mark he was. My jaw jutted out stubbornly and I replied coolly, "If you consider me thinking what an infuriating, irritating vampire you are inappropriate, then yes, I'm afraid I am."

His laugh sent shudders of pleasure through my body touching parts of me that no amount of physical contact could have touched. "I'll give you this - your lying abilities have vastly improved since you can no longer blush scarlet for me." He almost looked disappointed, but he covered it quickly enough with a brilliant smile that showed perfectly white teeth. "Do you want to know how I know you're lying?"

He'd moved even closer and somehow I hadn't seen him do it. He was but a few inches from me and the intensity of his gaze had me mesmerized like a snake charmer with his snake. I swallowed past the lump that was nearly choking me. "How?" I asked, my voice low and almost unrecognizable with desire.

"Because the bond that was between us when you were human has been magnified a hundred times over with your transformation. You are my Blood Singer, Bella, and I know that you are feeling the same things I am feeling. I can barely breathe for want of you." His words had lowered until they were mere whispers that caressed me, begged me to go to him and ease the deep ache in his very soul.

I was still trapped by his dazzling gaze, intrigued by his eyes that had slowly bled from a warm topaz color to a cold black of a moonless, starless night sky. "I do not know this term," I admitted. I had to fight my body. My hands were balled in tight fists, my nails biting into my flesh in an effort to not throw myself into his arms and attack him with my lips. No one should have such power over another. I didn't like it, and I didn't trust it.

He shrugged slightly drawing my attention to the rippling muscles beneath his thin shirt. "It is similar to a soul mate."

I nodded, about to ask him about our relationship, when another vampire entered.

The man took three large, bounding steps and scooped me into his arms heedless of Edward standing right behind us. "Bells!" He pressed his lips against my forehead as he spun me around happily. Laughter bubbled up in both of us. My memory didn't fare any better with this man than it had the others, but as I had with Edward and Aro, I felt at ease with him and knew that he was someone very close to my heart.

We were still spinning and giggling like kids when Edward interrupted in a hard voice, "She doesn't remember anything, Dylan. Not her human life, not me, not you." There was some satisfaction in his tone, the same note of pleasure that Aro's voice had held when Aro had introduce Edward to me. It was petty and unbecoming. Maybe I'd put up with that sort of behavior before, but I wouldn't now.

The spinning stopped and Dylan peered intently at me before he released me. "Is that true?"

I bit my lips hating that I was hurting these men by my broken memories. "Yeah."

"Damn, woman, that…just fucking sucks."

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Well hell, there's no reason to apologize. It's not like it's your fault, right?" He stared between me and Edward for a moment. "I guess for you, losing your memory is a good thing."

What an odd thing to say, and yet, I was starting to think he was right. "Why?"

"Because there…are things you might rather forget." He never took his eyes off of Edward when he spoke.

Edward stirred. "We all have certain memories we'd like to forget, but I wouldn't trade all of my good memories to rid myself of a few bad ones." It was a warning, but about what?

Finally Dylan broke eye contact and returned his attention to me. "They have news about your father…though…I guess you don't really remember him or any of the shit that's been happening this past week."

Edward glided between me and Dylan and took my hand. "She may not remember, but I'm sure she'd still like to know."

"You should also know that the rest of your coven came back too."

Tapping his head with his index finger, Edward smirked. "I already read that from your and Aro's minds."

The throne room was lovely, nothing like the dismal room I woke in earlier. The only discomfort? The many pairs of eyes focused on me all filled with some unknown expectation. I was beginning to wish that Aro would gather everyone I knew so I could deal with the whole memory lapse issue at once.

Dylan had settled himself by a woman of great beauty, her mahogany hair skimming over her lush hips. She automatically positioned herself in the crook of his shoulder and smiled at me like the Cheshire Cat. Dylan seemed uncertain, shooting an almost apologetic look at me.

On either side of Aro were two others that shared the same translucent skin and odd eyes which were fixed unblinkingly at me. I understood that they were all terribly ancient. Thousands of years most likely. I shifted anxiously under their scrutiny. You could clearly see how eager they were to meet the new and improved Bella.

It wasn't until my eyes fell on the man just off to the side of the three thrones that Edward reacted. I could hear just a hint of a rumble emanating from him as I took in the man's exquisite form. My body reacted to him almost as strongly as it had Edward and gauging Edward's reaction, I'd have to say that that reaction was garnered from intimate knowledge. How intimate, I had no idea.

He paid no attention to Edward's clear warning and crossed the room to embrace me. In more of an automatic gesture than anything, I released Edward's hand and returned the hug taking in a lungful of his aromatic scent that stirred things deep inside me. When his lips grazed mine in a quick greeting, I pulled back just as Edward pushed him away from me.

"You have no right, Demetri," Edward snarled looking feral.

The man's face twisted into an angry smile. "About as much right as you have." They stalked toward each other sizing one another up. "On second thought," Demetri quipped, "considering the night Bella and I-"

Edward's fist lashed out so fast that I only noticed when Demetri crashed into the dais below Aro's throne where Aro was sitting with an amused expression carved into his ancient face. The other two men looked bored and completely unconcerned by the events unfolding before them.

"For goodness sake, Edward," I sighed in exasperation. "Was that really necessary?" I drew away from him, my hand reaching out for Demetri, but Edward pulled me out of reach. This tendency of his to control me was getting old and so not a turn on.

The blonde woman's laugh was laced with sarcasm. My breath caught in my throat as I took in her beauty. Surely no being had ever looked more perfect. Even Edward with his astonishingly gorgeous looks couldn't compete with this woman. Angels must weep when they looked upon her majestic form.

"Rosalie," a maternal woman warned.

Aro stood distracting all of us. "As entertaining as this all is, let us get to the status of Isabella's human family." Emotion slowly seeped from his eyes. He waited for Edward to move back to my side and Demetri to get out of his way before he continued.

"As you pointed out three days ago, Isabella, I am head of the Volturi, and if I am so inclined, I may alter any rule as I see fit. For you, my dearest, I have agreed to give the wolves of Forks a reprieve."

The others across the room with the goddess of a woman, who appeared to loath me, all stirred, looks of shock, happiness, and in some cases, weariness fluttering across their immortal faces. Clearly this was good news and very unexpected, but it meant nothing to me.

The man that looked like their leader stood. He was the one that appeared more cautious than relieved. "And what of her father, Charlie?"

The ancient vampire to the left of Aro scowled as Aro replied, "He is betrothed to the mother of two wolves. It is my belief that he will bear our secret just as he bears the burden of her family's secret. Therefore, I have decided to allow him the chance to remain human. He will be closely monitored, and if ever he proves to be a liability, he will be destroyed."

I should have felt horror at that declaration, but I did not know this man called Charlie.

Edward wrapped his arm around me offering comfort, and I could tell by the tension now zinging through him that there was more to be said. Something bad.

"What aren't you telling me, Aro?" I asked.

Aro sank back into his throne, his eyes unable to meet mine, and I was suddenly grateful that I had no memory of my past. It would make whatever he told me significantly easier to bear.

"The vampire that attempted to kill your father was not working alone. His partner, Victoria, was in Florida while Laurent searched for you in Washington."

The room was now so silent you could have heard a pin drop. I searched Edward's face to judge his reaction, what I saw tore at my soul. He looked close to tears. His tortured face turned toward me. "It's all my fault. If I'd never left you, your family wouldn't have been placed in this situation."

I didn't know if what he said was true, but I comforted him just the same, my arms pulling him against me murmuring softly against his ear as he clutched at me desperately.

My eyes met Aro's as I waited for him to tell me the rest.

"She tortured and killed your mother and stepfather."

The other coven gasped in unison, even the blonde beauty, who flashed me a look of such sorrow and concern that I almost wondered if I'd been wrong about her hatred for me.

The idea that my mother had died a horrible death saddened me, but as I couldn't remember the woman, I was saved from the brunt of the pain that Edward and the other coven were clearly experiencing. Even Dylan was affected, the woman by his side attempting to sooth him.

"And this Victoria? Does she still live?"

Demetri stepped forward. "No, Bella. Jane and I personally saw to her destruction along with the small newborn army she had created."

I nodded as Aro addressed me, "You must understand, Isabella, that you cannot attend her funeral. Your newborn instincts would make you slaughter every human in sight. As soon as you have that under control, I will arrange to have your father and his family brought here for a visit. Perhaps by that time, some of your memories will have resurfaced."

"I thank you, Aro, for your generosity and aid in this matter." Edward scoffed, but I ignored him. "And while I do not know who or what these wolves are, I am grateful that you would alter your rules for me."

"You must thank Carlisle for that," he admitted. "I spoke with him at length after you asked me to disregard my laws. He is the one that convinced me that those wolves could be trusted to keep our secret."

I quickly thanked Carlisle, wanting nothing more than to escape their many questions. Carlisle and a small, pixie-like girl moved toward me, but I turned my back on them and Edward. I just needed some time to myself. So much to think about, not the least of which was my twisted relationship with Edward. I could see by the way he treated everyone around me, that we had some serious history. By his own admission, it wasn't all good, and I was starting to believe it wasn't the healthiest thing for me.

Edward caught up with me and pushed open the slick, black door that opened into a room of darkness. Though the lights shined, everything was black. The only other color was white and it only appeared in the background of the five large photographs that were framed on the wall.

"Are you okay?" he asked while he slipped off his shoes and fell into the chair closest to him, completely exhausted.

I shrugged. What could I say that didn't make me sound callous? How could I mourn a woman I did not know? Of course, I was bothered by the notion that my mother died, but it was a very abstract concept. "I wish I could tell you that I'm sick with grief; it would be the natural response, but, Edward, I'm just not."

He patted his leg but I shook my head and leaned against the arm of the chair across from him.

A hint of frustration showed before he wiped all expression from his face. "I understand. Truthfully, I almost hope you don't get your memory back anytime soon so you don't have to go through the heartache."

"Are you sure that's the only reason you don't want me to remember?"

He ran one hand through his mess of bronze hair in agitation. "No, I did something…unforgivable…I hurt you so thoroughly. I would love the chance to have a clean slate."

"So, what are you saying? You don't intend to fill me in on…anything?" He was crazy if he thought I would move forward with any kind of relationship without full disclosure of our past.

He exhaled slowly. "Do we really need to get into it tonight?"

He was right. I'd only been awake a couple hours and already I was weary. "Answer me this one thing and the rest can wait." I waited for his permission. He was nervous, but finally he nodded. "Are we…_together_? " I couldn't think of another way to word it. He felt like my other half, but I had to know for certain. Clearly, I felt something for him now. My body certainly responded to him, but there were other aspects of his personality that I found unappealing. Also, I had to take into account Demetri's greeting - the light kiss - and Edward's reaction. It all made me wonder. What if I had been involved with Demetri before my transformation? What must the sight of me holding Edward's hand have done to him?

Edward didn't hesitate. He closed the distance between us and brought one of my hands to his mouth to brush a tender kiss across my knuckles and then across my lips the way Demetri had. "Yes."

I was no expert on discerning fact from fiction, but he appeared honest enough. But there was just something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I pushed it aside. After all, I had all of eternity to piece together my memories.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed writing; I just wish I had more time to do it. I guess, I'll have to get to work on the sequel ASAP. For those who need some reassurance…Edward won't be able to get away with that lie for too long. Anything you want to see or not see happen in the sequel please include it with your review. I write as much for you guys as I do for myself.**


End file.
